


Esistenziale

by AkaneMikael



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, criska, shekà
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Riky, dal Milan al Real, da Andry a Cris, un bel cambiamento, un bel viaggio, un tuffo nel suo animo sensibile e pulito, ma rivolto inevitabilmente ad un'essenza che non tarderà a comprendere. Il vero 'io' di Riky è lì pronto ad essere scoperto e prima con Andry, poi con Cris, capirà sé stesso in un modo o nell'altro.





	1. I primi dubbi

**Author's Note:**

> E' in terza persona però segue per lo più il punto di Riky, infatti partiamo dal vero inizio. La mia domanda è stata una. Se Riky poi si mette con Cris deve per forza aver avuto tendenze già da prima, non è che ci vai in squadra insieme, quello ti si butta addosso e tu cedi come un pero, ci deve essere un precedente personale, qualcosa che l'ha, per così dire, preparato. Vediamo quindi il suo percorso prima di arrivare a cedere a Cris e vediamo, alla fine, come e quando è successo. Spero un giorno di poter tradurre tutte le mie fic... un giorno...  
> Nella prima parte con Riky ci sarà un certo Andriy Shevchenko.

CAPITOLO I:   
I PRIMI DUBBI   


 

[ ](http://31.media.tumblr.com/937b6ed2b4160c3671675f5ec3824545/tumblr_mgogxfa9nS1rmdmxco4_500.jpg)

 

“Mandami sulla mia strada   
Sono andato alla deriva fuori da qua   
nello spazio esterno   
ho trovato un posto fuori di qua   
trovo la luna aperta   
non sarai mai solo   
qui tra le stelle   
è casa lontano da casa” 

[/of verona - paint the pictures/ ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=76CWUigBRTs)

 

Riky non aveva mai capito le critiche ricevute riguardo al suo sposarsi così presto, se era sicuro di lei e di quello che provava, perché aspettare?   
Per molto tempo ci aveva pensato con indignazione.   
Molti, nel sapere che era arrivato vergine all'altare come la sua fede l'aveva portato a fare, avevano poi detto che era stato per poter fare sesso con lei legalmente. Legalmente per la sua religione.   
Riky era fortemente cristiano evangelico e anche lei.   
Era la sua fotocopia, per cui si sentiva capito, specie nelle sue scelte cristiane.   
Di conseguenza era stata una naturale conclusione di qualche anno di relazione.   
Il sesso non c'entrava, anche perché era riuscito ad aspettare il matrimonio senza problemi.   
Vergine fino a 23 anni, e allora?   
Non aveva mai avuto l'idea fissa del sesso, non era stato al punto di scoppiare, gli ormoni erano sempre stati molto pacati, in lui.   
Non capiva i suoi amici che parlavano di sesso continuamente e che lo facevano in tutti i modi, spesso tradendo le loro compagne o addirittura le mogli.   
Sapeva come funzionava il mondo dei calciatori, l'aveva scoperto con shock arrivato al Milan.   
Il dolce ed ingenuo Riky aveva visto molti suoi compagni andare liberamente con altre donne... qualcuni addirittura con altri uomini.   
Lui si era sempre chiesto perchè, se erano gay, si fossero sposati.   
Loro gli avevano spiegato che se era solo per sesso fine a sé stesso era come masturbarsi da soli, solo che si faceva con qualcun altro. Non era un vero tradimento se non ti innamoravi.   
Oltretutto loro erano personaggi popolari, avevano troppe tentazioni ogni giorno per poter resistere e anno dopo anno era sempre più così.   
Riky era convinto fosse comodo e basta ma che in realtà erano persone come tutti, non si poteva pensare di fare ciò che si voleva senza impegnarsi perchè tanto avevano troppe tentazioni.   
Loro dicevano che molte delle loro consorti sapevano ma se ne fregavano perchè per loro contava essere loro mogli e basta.   
Lui non ci credeva però naturalmente non discuteva.   
Sugli etero che andavano coi ragazzi proprio era un abisso.   
Legittimo essere gay, erano creature di Dio anche loro. Però dovevano seguire la loro natura, perchè nascondersi con un matrimonio od un rapporto etero ed ingannare la ragazza?   
Molti negavano di essere gay, ma di aver solo bisogno di un po' di sesso e farlo con un compagno di squadra od un ragazzo che arrivava lì e da fan accanito ti corteggiava al punto da essere disposto a farsi fare di tutto, era solo sesso. Non era essere gay.   
Lui, naturalmente, non capiva che differenza ci fosse.   
Se eri disposto a farlo con un altro ragazzo allora eri gay. Andava bene, ma perchè negarlo!?   
C'erano poi quelli che confermavano.   
Erano gay, ma nella società e soprattutto nel mondo del calcio, dichiararti gay significava essere finito. Siccome tutti avevano voglia di una famiglia, dei figli e di qualcosa che ti identificasse come normale, sceglievano di sposarsi e fare le cose come tutti. E poi di avere quello che volevano davvero di nascosto. Non era corretto però era per pace personale.   
Essere sé stessi, nel mondo di oggi, era impossibile. E lo era ancora di più esserlo per uno famoso.   
Giocare a calcio con lo stadio che ti fischiava e gridava che eri un frocio di merda non aiutava nessuno a godersi la professione che originariamente era nata come un semplice passatempo.   
Significava rovinarsi.   
Questo Riky lo poteva capire, dopotutto nascondere la propria natura omosessuale veniva spontaneo e soprattutto se eri famoso. Se eri calciatore ancora di più, proprio per questa questione.   
Però c'era sempre il problema di come fosse possibile che comunque ci si sposasse.   
Si poteva nascondere l'essere gay e le relazioni gay anche senza sposarsi.   
Certo, c'era la voglia di essere genitori, anche lui lo voleva.   
Riky era arrivato al Milan nel 2003, il primo che gli era rimasto impresso a colpo d'occhio era stato Andriy Shevchenko.   
Lui era stato il primo a colpirlo. Poi aveva legato con molti, aveva fatto amicizia con tutti, era piaciuto ad ogni giocatore della squadra, però Andriy era stato quello che l'aveva colpito di più.   
Lui, si poteva dire, era stato il colpevole di tutto.   
Nel provare a diventargli amico, e non capiva proprio come mai ci avesse tenuto tanto provandoci strenuamente, aveva pensato inizialmente fosse irraggiungibile ed impossibile.   
Era il classico ucraino, uno dell'est. Freddo, scostante, sulle sue e duro, molto duro. Non rideva spesso, ogni tanto capitava. Quando segnava lo faceva.   
Riky non si poteva spiegare come mai, però era attratto da lui ed aveva travisato quest'attrazione con la voglia di essergli amico, lo ammirava, era bravo e forte, quindi era normale.   
Dopo i primi momenti, Andriy si era accorto di lui e si era lentamente ammorbidito.   
Quando i loro compagni avevano visto il miracolo, avevano pensato, anzi capito, che Riky era speciale.   
Andriy si era preso Riky sotto la sua ala protettiva e lui gli si era attaccato come fosse tutto, il suo esempio, la sua guida, la sua colonna. Andriy era stato tutto, per lui.   
Era sposato. Non c'entrava che fosse sposato, però lo vedeva come un uomo integro.   
Scoprendo le relazioni di tutti i suoi compagni, beh naturalmente non tutti ma alcuni, e vedendo che di questi c'erano anche gay che si nascondevano o che si negavano, aveva cominciato a chiedersi se anche Andriy fosse così. E poi voleva capire perchè.   
Riky era un puro, capire quelle cose era molto difficile.   
Così una sera si era creata l'atmosfera.   
Spesso i due finivano in camera insieme prima delle partite che passavano in albergo, così parlavano un po' di tutto, con Riky potevi spaziare ed aveva il dono di far parlare Andriy, qualcosa che nessuno riusciva a fare a certi livelli.   
Quella sera gli aveva chiesto come mai alcuni di loro pur avendo relazioni etero, anche sposati, andassero con altri ragazzi. Non aveva osato affrontare l'argomento coi diretti interessati.   
Andriy ci era rimasto di quella domanda così ingenua, si era chiesto perchè l'avesse fatta a lui però alla fine gli aveva risposto con sincerità, come sempre. Però con lui non era duro, con lui parlava sempre con una sua dolcezza particolare.   
\- Beh, non è facile vivere la propria natura. Certi hanno paura di essere gay e mentono a sé stessi mettendosi con delle donne. - Questo era semplice, Riky poteva capirlo.   
\- Sì, immagino... poi per dei calciatori far venire allo scoperto questa natura dev'essere difficile, magari poi i tifosi ti fischiano... - Andriy confermò anche questo spiegandogli che andare allo stadio sotto fischi e cori su 'frocio di merda' non aiutava nessuno. Il piacere del calcio andava a farsi benedire.   
\- Però sai, capisco il volerlo nascondere in generale... ma perchè ci si sposa? Una volta che vai con un ragazzo e capisci che sei gay basta, ti guardi in faccia. Perchè rimanere con la propria ragazza o moglie? - Andriy l'aveva guardato con uno sguardo molto intenso.   
Era l'ingenuità e la purezza che lo colpivano tanto, lui nemmeno si rendeva conto di essere così.   
\- Sai Riky... a volte si diventa egoisti dopo che vivi in un certo ambiente, diventi ricco e famoso e cambi. Pensi solo ai tuoi capricci. È come chi tradisce con le donne, farlo con gli uomini è la stessa cosa... non c'è differenza. Diventi un bambino viziato che vuole tutto. La famiglia, una facciata di ragazzo per bene che il matrimonio ed i figli ti danno e poi vogliono anche il divertimento... - Riky si era quasi schifato del discorso, per lo meno ne era rimasto colpito e si era rattristito per una risposta tanto poco profonda eppure vera.   
Aveva abbassato lo sguardo ed aveva detto mortificato a fior di labbra.   
\- Quindi è solo così... divertimento egoistico... -   
Andriy vedendolo abbattuto si era messo sul suo letto e gli si era seduto accanto per guardare da vicino il suo profilo basso, delicato e così dolce. Così piccolo. Così puro.   
\- Non per tutti. C'è anche chi si innamora ma non sa come fare. A calcio si instaurano rapporti profondi fra compagni perchè si condivide tutto. Se uno ha quella tendenza, poi, è impossibile resistere... - Riky preferiva sentire che ci si innamorava. Però restava della sua e alzando la testa verso di lui gli aveva risposto sicuro.   
\- Però perchè rimanere con la propria ragazza!? - Andriy sospirò. Non aveva tutte le risposte. Alzò le spalle con fare arrendevole.   
\- Magari ne hanno paura... di viverla seriamente. Magari lo reprimono. Magari invece si arrendono e la vivono ma preferiscono metterla come qualcosa di passeggero e poco serio. Per evitare di soffrire quando magari uno dei due viene trasferito. Ci sono molte variabili da considerare, non si può generalizzare. Non è facile come sembra. Se non la vivi non puoi capire. Specie uno come te! - Qua Riky si era sentito ferito, l'aveva guardato corrucciato.   
\- Uno come me? - Andriy non era stato spietato ma quasi.   
\- Hai una fede troppo grande e sei troppo ingenuo, non hai esperienza di vita... non sai cosa significa avere paura di essere gay, sposarti e fare una famiglia per controllare te stesso e poi ritrovarti comunque innamorato di un ragazzo. E sei un calciatore. La devi comunque nascondere. Però anche se la vivi di nascosto bisogna vedere se l'altro vuole la stessa cosa. Ed una volta che sei sposato e sei famoso credimi che non puoi fare quello che vuoi. Non puoi se non sei nessuno perchè vivi comunque in una società che ti mette in croce per tutto. Ad un certo punto scegli la tua pace, rimani sposato e pensi all'apparenza mentre di nascosto ti arrendi ai sentimenti. - Riky un po' poteva capire, però ovviamente non essendo in una situazione simile ed avendo vissuto troppo poco, non era stato facile.   
Era rimasto triste col labbro rivolto all'ingiù come un bambino che non capiva perchè la gente faceva le guerre e Andriy, colpito da quel suo atteggiamento così puro di chi voleva solo capire la complicanza dell'uomo e della vita, gli passò il pollice sul labbro inferiore pieno e all'infuori. Aveva solo seguito un impulso indomabile. Riky aveva trattenuto il fiato, si era sentito così caldo e annodato all'altezza dello stomaco, che gli era parso di scendere dopo una salita. Quel nodo allo stomaco. E quel battito che il cuore manca mentre pensi che stai per cadere nel nulla.   
L'aveva guardato con intensità e stupore come aveva fatto anche Andriy che si era incupito e si era chiaramente chiesto cosa stesse per fare.   
Aveva ritirato di scatto la mano, ma non si era mosso, aveva aggrottato la fronte come se si guardasse dentro trovando qualcosa di sconvolgente.   
\- Non sai cosa significa affrontare qualcosa che sai che è sbagliato e provare a combatterla in tutti i modi giorno dopo giorno, con tutte le tue forze. Ad un certo punto diventi egoista e sbagli. Non puoi vivere veramente in modo perfetto, non puoi evitare di sbagliare sempre. Nessuno è giusto, nessuno è perfetto. È sempre una guerra fra te e qualcosa. Te e la società. Te e la famiglia. Te e i parenti. Te e gli amici. Te e il lavoro. Te e te stesso. - Con questo Andriy si era alzato e si era steso nel proprio letto girandosi silenzioso dall'altra parte per dormire.   
Riky era rimasto seduto senza fiato e parole per molto tempo, incredulo, caldo ed eccitato.   
Solo un piccolo contatto e quelle confidenze.   
Andriy stava provando quello di cui avevano parlato?   
Quella era stata la sensazione precisa.   
  
Nelle sere successive Riky ci aveva pensato molto al perchè calciatori gay si mettessero con delle donne e vivessero al contempo le loro storie, magari anche con compagni di squadra.   
Non era stato in grado di capirlo, aveva solo appurato che lo facevano, che in molti lo facevano. C'erano quelli puliti, sposati, dediti alla famiglia e a posto. Ma c'erano anche quelli che facevano quello che volevano con egoismo.   
Riky non giudicava, si sforzava di non farlo, ma era difficile.   
  
Una sera era arrivato molto vicino alla risposta, però gli era sfuggita.   
Con Andriy il rapporto era stato sempre più stretto, tanto che Riky aveva cercato quasi con ossessione la donna giusta per lui.   
Non aveva mai collegato le due cose. Semplicemente aveva deciso di essere pronto.   
Aveva questa relazione con Carol, una ragazza dolcissima, più giovane di lui, che aveva la sua stessa fede. Era perfetta. Era come Dio la voleva. Come lui la cercava.   
Erano rimasti insieme per diversi mesi senza fare sesso, rispettando i loro principi. Lei lo capiva perchè era come lui.   
Così era stato facile. Si era risposto così.   
Perchè lei era come lui.   
Per questo non aveva mai provato del vero desiderio sessuale.   
Però sposarsi così giovane... ed ecco la gente a chiederglielo a lungo.   
Non era stato per poter fare sesso e non era stato nemmeno un gesto affrettato, per lo meno si era voluto rispondere così.   
Semplicemente aveva capito che era lei quella giusta. Stava bene con lei, lo capiva. Era perfetta.   
Però nell'incontrare Andriy, tutte le volte successive, era stato diverso dalle precedenti.   
Vederlo negli allenamenti, giocare con lui, stare insieme in camera o nei momenti liberi... era stato come tradire Carol.   
Ai goal e agli abbracci gioiosi.   
Alle loro chiacchierate notturne.   
Alle confidenze.   
Al tempo passato insieme.   
Tradire Carol.   
Quella era stata la sensazione.   
Si sentiva in torto, in difetto, sporco.   
Però non ne poteva fare a meno ed obiettivamente cosa stava facendo di sbagliato?   
Cosa faceva che non andava?   
Nulla. Non faceva nulla che non andava.   
Era amico di Andriy come prima.   
Un pomeriggio erano in piscina da soli, si erano trovati lì per caso ed avevano deciso di passare un'oretta in compagnia.   
Riky era venuto presto perchè voleva fare anche palestra, Andriy veniva sempre prima per stare tranquillo.   
E con loro ecco la capacità di divertirsi, di stare bene insieme, di ridere. La capacità di Riky di far ridere Andriy, di spingerlo a scherzare con lui.   
Quello stare così bene in compagnia.   
Quel giorno era successo qualcosa. Per Andriy era successo molto prima, ma per lui era successo quel giorno.   
La gara di nuoto, la vittoria sorprendente di Riky, Andriy che lo raggiungeva ridendo e si vendicava mettendolo sott'acqua, Riky che per tornare su si aggrappava alle sue spalle e poi lo abbracciava di riflesso, ridendo felice. Ed i cuori che battevano fortissimi nel petto. Così forti. Così uguali.   
Ed il mondo che si fermava, i fiati alterati, veloci. Andriy si teneva al bordo della piscina dietro Riky, Riky al suo collo, il corpo candidamente appoggiato al suo, del tutto. Ed i bacini a contatto.   
Eccitazione.   
Calore.   
Qualcosa che scattava. Forse un controllo tenuto ossessivamente per troppo tempo ed un'esplosione inevitabile.   
Andriy si era fermato dal ridere, aveva mantenuto l'espressione serena ma si era sospeso, senza toccarlo, lasciandosi abbracciare da lui aveva girato la testa, Riky aveva fatto altrettanto. E non si era staccato. Era rimasto così. Istintivamente aveva avvolto le gambe intorno alle sue, sotto l'acqua.   
Avevano aperto le labbra.   
Si erano guardati così vicini e si erano capiti.   
Avevano capito che cosa stavano per fare e perchè ed anche Riky l'aveva chiaro in mente.   
Improvvisamente tutte le sue domande avevano una risposta.   
Però non poteva scappare ora. Era spaventato, eccitato e lo voleva.   
Sapeva solo che non poteva separarsene.   
Sapeva solo quello. Contro ogni logica.   
Si era sempre concentrato su Carol così bene. E poi su quell'amicizia. Su due cose si era concentrato.   
E sul fare la doccia rivolto al muro fissando per terra senza guardare mai, nemmeno per sbaglio, un altro compagno se non dritto negli occhi.   
Andriy non la faceva mai con loro. O la faceva prima o dopo o non la faceva nemmeno.   
Per cui con lui era stato facile.   
Non lo era adesso.   
Si stavano per baciare e l'avrebbero fatto se Andriy non avesse recuperato un faticosissimo controllo e l'avesse allontanato bruscamente uscendo di corsa, come se fosse stato scottato.   
Lasciando perdere l'asciugamano, andò velocissimo negli spogliatoi e sperando che Riky rimanesse shockato in acqua ancora un po', si era tolto il costume e si era messo sotto la doccia per lavarsi. Doveva solo togliersi il cloro e poi vestirsi ed andarsene. Poi non ne avrebbero più parlato.   
Riky però nonostante la paura e lo shock, aveva ritenuto più importante uscire dalla piscina e rincorrerlo.   
L'aveva trovato nudo sotto la doccia per la prima volta.   
La prima.   
Ed aveva ceduto le armi, come si diceva.   
Perchè aveva percorso il suo corpo con occhi lussuriosi, la sua schiena perfetta, le sue spalle prestanti, la vita stretta, il sedere alto e sodo e le gambe cesellate. Andriy si strofinava il viso stralunato, come che non sapesse dove sbattere la testa.   
Poi aveva aveva chiuso l'acqua e si era girato per uscire ed andarsene in fretta.   
Ed era rimasto fermo perchè proprio nel passaggio c'era lui.   
Riky che lo fissava e non negli occhi.   
Si mordeva ossessivo le labbra e gli fissava l'inguine. Inghiottiva a vuoto. Aveva gli occhi spalancati ed era shockato e terrorizzato.   
Ed era rossissimo.   
Era accaldato, stravolto e sicuramente stava per svenire.   
Ed eccola lì la sua verità che lui aveva visto dal primo giorno in cui gli aveva parlato.   
Riky era gay ed anche se con una certa lentezza, lo stava capendo proprio ora.   
Non voleva parlarne, non voleva renderlo reale perchè sarebbe stato più traumatico per Rky.   
Se ora se ne fosse andato in silenzio senza dire nulla, Riky si sarebbe potuto chiudere dietro la falsa riga del 'non è successo niente' e dimenticarlo.   
Si poteva salvare dal proprio tracollo.   
Perchè quelli così tanto puri ed ingenui che non capivano la vita, nel caderci dentro non ne risalivano.   
Non lo voleva rovinare.   
Era così bello in quel modo.   
Così raro.   
Ci aveva provato a resistere, ci era quasi riuscito, ma Riky se ne stava accorgendo e sarebbe diventato impossibile.   
Andriy abbassò lo sguardo su di sé, si stava eccitando e poi guardò il bacino di Riky, coperto dai pantaloncini del costume.   
Era gonfio ed eccitato.   
“Maledizione!”   
Pensò senza saper cosa fare.   
Non poteva stare così.   
Alla fine andò avanti, Riky rimase piantato dove era senza staccare gli occhi dalla sua erezione, senza respirare. Andriy aveva cercato di non guardarlo, era andato oltre ma nel passargli accanto aveva alzato lo sguardo e aveva visto che ora Riky lo fissava con una domanda muta.   
“Non mi dici niente? Non fai nulla?”   
“No, come faccio? Non sai quanto vorrei... “ Andriy scuotendo spaventato la testa, gli aveva detto questo.   
Era andato oltre e Riky gli aveva preso la mano, gliel'aveva afferrata ed aveva intrecciato le dita alle sue.   
Ora non lo poteva più ignorare.


	2. Una chiusura per un'apertura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> un doloroso saluto che segna Riky indelebilmente

CAPITOLO II:   
UNA CHIUSURA PER UN'APERTURA 

[](http://25.media.tumblr.com/cda21d0c6ab443984b7d6f2b2720452a/tumblr_mgbfxj0B5X1rmdmxco4_1280.png)

  
\- E' per questo che mi piace quando ci abbracciamo dopo i goal. O quando mi tocchi per caso in allenamento od in altri momenti, magari quando facciamo le foto? Ed è per questo che mi sento sporco da quando sono sposato? Anche se non ho mai fatto né pensato niente? - Chiese Riky con un filo di voce spaesato. Non poteva lasciarlo andare senza un niente.   
Andriy si fermò, irrigidì il corpo, i muscoli divennero evidenti ma non si girò. Rimase di spalle e Riky appoggiò la fronte nella sua nuca, erano della stessa altezza.   
I capelli di entrambi bagnati, i corpi anche. E le dita intrecciate insieme.   
Gli occhi chiusi.   
Tutti e due.   
Andriy non sapeva più come fare per fermarsi.   
\- Devi rimanere puro come sei. - Ma non era una risposta.   
\- E come faccio? - Gli parlò sul collo e Andriy si morse la bocca. Non poteva fare così.   
Stava male.   
\- Smettila di vedermi. Lontano da me andrà di nuovo tutto bene. Devi rimanere quello che sei perchè sei raro e sei bellissimo così. -   
Riky però capiva le parole di quella sera e volle ripetergliele.   
\- E dopo che hai combattuto con tutto te stesso qualcosa che pensi che sia sbagliata e che non ce la fai a resistere? -   
Andriy doveva trovare la forza. Era forte. Ce la poteva fare.   
\- Riky, non sei innamorato di me. Mi ammiri, mi rispetti, vorresti essere come me, mi vedi la tua guida, ma non sei innamorato di me e non mi desideri, non sei gay. Non sei come quelli che scappano dalla loro natura perchè ne hanno paura e si sposano... e poi ci cadono lo stesso perchè lo sono e basta. Non sei così. Tu sei una perla rara e devi rimanere così. - Ma perchè ci teneva tanto?   
Perchè anche se si fosse arreso e l'avesse vissuta e fosse diventato come gli altri, lui ci sarebbe stato troppo male, lo conosceva, lo sapeva. Non poteva farlo stare male solo perchè viveva la sua natura.   
Ormai era sposato ed era in quella situazione di cui aveva sempre parlato.   
Se sei sposato perchè lo fai?   
Se lo sei perchè ti sposi?   
Perchè a volte ti trovi in quella situazione senza motivazione. Non te le cerchi.   
E quando ci sei non combatti, ti arrendi e lo vivi.   
O stai male e ti annulli.   
Andriy era convinto che lui sarebbe stato male e si sarebbe annullato e non voleva.   
\- Dimmelo in faccia. - Andriy inghiottì, respirò a fondo, si girò e nel guardarlo si ferì talmente tanto che non riuscì a mantenere un'espressione levigata.   
Era sofferente e si vedeva.   
\- Tu però lo provi. Per questo sei così dolce con me. - Disse Riky capendolo in quel momento.   
Un momento in cui voleva solo che lo baciasse. Non si poteva fare?   
Andriy non poté negarlo ma non lo confermò.   
Gli mise l'altra mano sulla guancia, risalì sulla fronte e gli scostò la frangia bagnata, poi tornò giù e gli sfiorò le labbra con malinconia. Come che gli stesse dicendo addio dopo una decisione sofferta.   
\- Tu non sei così. Mi ammiri e mi adori ma non mi ami, non sei innamorato, non provi attrazione, pensi di sì ma non è così. Tu devi rimanere puro come sei. Non sei così, hai capito? - Però dirglielo mentre l'accarezzava sulle labbra era quasi come dirgli il contrario.   
Riky capì che cercava di aiutarlo e non capiva perchè voleva che si soffocasse, sapeva solo che se l'avesse lasciato andare sarebbe scoppiato. Non poteva lasciarlo.   
Gli posò l'altra mano sul suo fianco trovando il coraggio di farlo, quindi schiuse le labbra e gli baciò dolcemente le dita. Chiuse gli occhi e catturò quella sensazione che mai Carol gli aveva dato.   
Mai.   
\- Non so cosa sono. Non ne ho idea. Però tu lo sei. Tu sei tutto quello che stai dicendo. - Andriy tolse il dito, gli mise la mano sulla guancia e appoggiò le labbra alla fronte. Per miracolo non lo baciò.   
Riky si emozionò al punto da stringere gli occhi e trattenere il fiato, voleva piangere.   
Era quello che per anni l'aveva ossessionato? Era un gay represso che si scopriva troppo tardi e che non sapeva come domare ciò che era?   
Si poteva?   
Il suo dilemma era appena all'inizio, prima di molti anni non avrebbe trovato risposta. E comunque non con Andriy.   
Dopo di questo, in quella decisione sofferta appena presa, Andriy lo abbracciò lasciando la sua mano, lo strinse così forte che gli parve di inglobarlo in sé.   
Era un amore così puro che trascendeva addirittura l'attrazione fisica fine a sé stessa, non voleva fare l'amore con lui, voleva solo proteggerlo e preservarlo da ogni tipo di sofferenza.   
Voleva che stesse bene.   
Riky non l'avrebbe mai vissuta serenamente una storia con lui, non ora che era sposato, non uno come lui con una fede del genere.   
Dopo di questo lo lasciò andare a malincuore, non lo guardò mai nemmeno una volta. Si vestì in fretta ed uscì senza guardarlo. Perchè altrimenti non se ne sarebbe mai potuto andare.   
  
Andriy parlò con Galliani e gli disse che voleva andarsene dal Milan.   
Andriy non fu mai felice al Chelsea, non per una colpa della nuova squadra. Aveva solo lasciato la persona che amava. Lasciata davvero. Aveva rinunciato ad una felicità superiore a qualunque altra che avrebbe mai potuto raggiungere col calcio.   
Anche la sua vita familiare era andata sempre più nel peggiore dei modi fino a diventare due estranei in casa.   
  
La sera in cui Riky venne a sapere che Andriy aveva raggiunto un accordo col Chelsea e che stava per volare a Londra per firmare, ne rimase sconvolto.   
Arrivò da lui piangendo, Andriy si era chiuso fuori con lui e si era messo in un angolo cieco del giardino lontano da qualunque sguardo potesse raggiungerlo.   
Riky non aveva saputo dire nulla, solo piangere.   
Andriy l'aveva abbracciato forte e l'aveva consolato.   
Poi alla fine aveva chiesto perchè.   
\- Mourinho, l'allenatore del Chelsea, mi faceva una corte da mesi. Alla fine ha convinto il presidente ed ha convinto me. Sarà un'avventura interessante, una nuova sfida. -   
Riky scuoteva il capo.   
\- Te ne vai per colpa mia! - Non sapeva essere preciso e dire niente. Sapeva che era per lui.   
\- Riky no. Non sei tu... -   
\- Sì, sì sì che sono io! - Riky disperato si era separato dal suo collo e l'aveva baciato ma solo sulla guancia ed era rimasto fermo così.   
Stava cercando il coraggio di baciarlo davvero e dimostrargli che ce la poteva fare, ma Andriy sapeva che non poteva.   
\- No... non sei tu. Mourinho mi ha convinto, mi ha chiamato ogni mese negli ultimi tempi. Mi ha convinto. È solo per il calcio. Tu non c'entri! E poi a mia moglie piace vivere a Londra! - Riky scosse il capo ancora, allora gli prese il viso fra le mani, si mise davanti al suo e gli guardò le labbra con gli occhi gonfi di lacrime che ancora scendevano, voleva che si convincesse. Voleva che ci credesse. Che ce la poteva fare.   
Era disposto addirittura a farlo, pur di non farlo andare via.   
Non era mai stato tanto male in vita sua. Mai.   
Andriy attese un bacio che non arrivò mai e sapeva non poteva arrivare a meno che non era lui a darlo per primo. Ma non lo poteva violare.   
Riky era puro, doveva rimanere puro. L'aveva sporcato abbastanza.   
Avrebbe sofferto nel trovarsi sporco.   
Era ancora così piccolo.   
Così gli baciò l'angolo delle labbra, sorrise e sospirò.   
\- Non cambiare mai, ti prego. - Non poteva dirgli di essere felice, di vivere in un modo od in un altro. Però voleva solo che non cambiasse e sperò che fosse così.   
Se il suo istinto più grande era proteggerlo, non poteva mettersi egoisticamente con lui perchè così non l'avrebbe protetto. Un puro come Riky ci sarebbe stato solo male.   
Quello era il suo modo di proteggerlo.   
Non costringerlo a vivere qualcosa che poi l'avrebbe logorato.   
Così se ne andò.   
  
Quando Riky avrebbe visto Mourinho, qualche anno dopo, l'avrebbe sempre inevitabilmente visto come quello che indirettamente gli aveva portato via Andriy. Probabilmente il sentimento contrastante nei suoi confronti che in futuro avrebbe avuto con lui, sarebbe dipeso proprio da questo particolare anomalo inizio.   
  
  
Dopo la partenza di Andriy, per Riky era stato veramente più facile come aveva previsto l'ucraino.   
Fino all'entrata in scena del prossimo tentatore. Un tentatore non così altruista, in effetti.   
Riky aveva continuato ad evitare di guardare i suoi compagni nudi ed in generale non era andata poi così male.   
Aveva potuto ignorare gli istinti nati con Andriy identificandoli come un caso isolato. Non aveva provato altre cose simili per nessun altro, soprattutto non istinti sessuali.   
Si era concentrato su sua moglie, anche se poi alla fine a volte aveva creduto di essere più che altro un suo grande amico ed un complice che condivideva molte cose con lei e basta. Non sentiva un trasporto immane, anche fare l'amore con lei era quasi un dovere, una cosa da fare e basta.   
Naturalmente per un ragazzo era facile comunque perchè dopo un po' c'era il bisogno fisiologico di farlo, però rimaneva tutto molto controllato.   
A segnarlo sul serio era stato un altro ragazzo.   
Un ragazzo che aveva incontrato altre volte sul campo, anche se non assiduamente, ma che di fama conosceva.   
Una fama un po' particolare in effetti.   
Dicevano che fosse gay e che andasse per locali gay con amici gay, lui non negava mai. E dicevano che facesse anche spesso cose a tre, come orge o festini di dubbio gusto.   
Gli affibbiavano un sacco di altri comportamenti discutibili.   
Quello su cui Riky si focalizzò, nel rivederlo nel 2007 per la semifinale di Champions League, fu il fattore gay.   
Avevano avuto dei contatti normali, durante scontri precedenti. Non si erano incontrati in altre occasioni.   
Quella sera ci fu qualcosa di diverso.   
Riky non sapeva dirlo con precisione di cosa si trattava.   
Forse era lui ad essere diverso.   
Per la testa c'era quella strana domanda che si ripeteva.   
“E' gay? E se è gay come lo vive?”   
La voglia di saperne di più di lui era enorme. Grandissima, in effetti.   
Però naturalmente era una partita. Non vedeva proprio come potesse essere.   
Prima di giocarla era stato impossibile trovare l'occasione di parlare con lui e approfondire l'amicizia e arrivare così all'argomento, si era quasi ossessionato con i calciatori gay. Osservava chiunque si dicesse che lo era e provava a capire. Ma non sapeva nemmeno lui cosa dovesse capire.   
Avere il dubbio di esserlo lo rendeva ipersensibile all'argomento.   
Durante la partita, comunque, avvenne qualcosa che spinse Riky a pensare.   
Ci fu uno scontro fra loro due e quando si alzarono e si avviarono per riprendere la partita, si erano presi per mano istintivamente senza guardarsi, come per dirsi 'ok, tutto bene, scusami.'   
un gesto estremamente particolare che non si era soliti fare.   
Era la mano destra di uno e la sinistra dell'altro, erano uno accanto all'altro, gli sguardi dritti davanti.   
Non si erano messi d'accordo, non si erano chiesti 'tutto ok?', ma si erano risposti lo stesso capendosi, sincroni come fosse un gesto solito. Non era una stretta di mano fra rivali, era un prendersi le mani fra amici.   
A Riky era piaciuta quell'intesa, era piaciuta tantissimo ed aveva trovato il gesto di una dolcezza e sensibilità enormi.   
Decisamente la fama che aveva doveva essere immeritata.   
Non era arrogante, era stato dolce, no?   
Il giocatore era Cristiano Ronaldo, giocava nel Manchester United ed era portoghese.   
Un campione destinato a grandi cose nel calcio. Era chiaro guardandolo giocare.   
  
La partita finì con la vittoria del Milan che accedeva alle finali e con Cristiano in lacrime, inconsolabile, che si trascinava negli spogliatoi incredulo di come fosse andata.   
Lo trovò dolce e tenero e gli si strinse il cuore nel vederlo così, capendolo sentitamente. Sapeva cosa significava perdere partite tanto importanti.   
Uno capace di piangere era di certo sensibile.   
Riky seguì né più né meno il suo istinto, quando andò da lui di corsa affrettandosi a fermarlo prima del suo rientro negli spogliatoi della squadra.   
Lo chiamò a gran voce e quando Cris si fermò e si girò, rimase stupito nel vederlo corrergli incontro. Quindi gli tese il braccio, gli prese la mano e strinse con dolcezza, poi lo abbracciò appoggiando la testa alla sua spalla come faceva con tutti.   
Cris rimase abbagliato da quel gesto e soprattutto della mano che andava sulla sua testa e lo carezzava.   
Si sciolse del tutto e continuò a piangere aggrappato a lui come se lo conoscesse da sempre e fosse il suo più grande amico.   
Fu solo qualche secondo, Riky si strinse il cuore e non sapendo che altro fare, rimase ad abbracciarlo, poi gli prese il viso fra le mani, lo guardò da vicino e mentre piangeva ancora come un bambino, gli parlò cercando di fargli forza.   
\- Mi dispiace davvero, siete stati grandi... sei un giocatore incredibile, mi hai colpito tantissimo... sei completamente un'altra cosa da quello che ti dipingono, sei sensibile ed in gamba... volevo farti i complimenti. - Questo tolse del tutto il fiato a Cris che, guardandolo fra le lacrime che si sospendevano, si trovò a pensare che fosse il ragazzo più dolce e bello che avesse mai visto.   
Quello fu l'inizio di tutto.   
Il vero autentico inizio.   
Poi scivolò sulle mani, gliele prese ancora e strinse fino a che non lo vide accennare ad un sorriso.   
\- Grazie... siete stati pazzeschi. E tu incredibile. Incredibile davvero. Complimenti. - Disse tirando su col naso fra un singhiozzo e l'altro.   
Riky sorrise ancora e fu più divertito per quel suo modo di fare infantile eppure dolce.   
\- Andrai alla grande! - Con questo si lasciarono.   
Naturalmente non era il momento per parlare e approfondire certe cose, però Riky sperò di trovare un'occasione la prossima volta.   
  
Riky era rimasto colpito da Cris.   
Dimenticare Andriy non era stato facile, si era aggrappato molto a Carol, ma ora avere una nuova ossessione per la testa più che spaventarlo lo rendeva euforico, come di nuovo vivo.   
Non si sentiva così da molto.   
L'ossessione era riuscire a trovare un modo per parlare con lui, con Cris. Non sapeva perchè volesse tanto farlo, però sentiva profondamente che lui gli avrebbe potuto dare delle risposte.   
Fu così, nel chiedersi se magari non fosse la conferma che fosse gay e che fosse rimasto colpito da Cris per questo e non perchè sembrava vivere la propria natura alla luce del giorno, che in uno scatto di terrore si buttò su Carol come quando aveva fatto alla partenza di Andriy.   
Era una sorta di reazione alla propria omosessualità, quando la sentiva vicina, lui si attaccava a Carol.   
O quando si rifiutava, più che altro.   
Quando ne aveva paura.   
Quando si voleva negare.   
Lui stesso era una risposta alle proprie stesse domande, però non se ne rendeva conto.   
Carol rimase incinta complicando notevolmente le cose, complicandole al punto che un domani, solo un domani, Riky avrebbe potuto capire quanto.   
Sul momento lo prese per un dono di Dio, una specie di indicazione al neon che doveva stare con lei, che lei era la donna della sua vita, il dono di Dio per lui e che doveva continuare per quella strada.   
Non era gay, dunque?   
Riky era sempre più nel caos ed in quello stato d'animo, incontrò di nuovo Cris.   
La premiazione del Fifa World Player 2007.   
Riky aveva saputo dei nominati ai primi tre posti con qualche giorno d'anticipo e quando gli avevano detto che avrebbe dovuto sostenere un pomeriggio di conferenza stampa con gli altri due, si era sentito al settimo cielo.   
Nella sua beata ingenuità non ci aveva visto niente di male, rivedeva un amico.   
Od uno che sperava potesse diventare tale.   
Aveva pensato così tanto a quel ragazzo così controcorrente che viveva sé stesso senza nascondersi e che poi era tanto dolce a modo suo, che sapere di poterlo rivedere l'aveva reso felice al cento percento.   
In giornata aveva raggiunto il posto della conferenza dove poi ci sarebbe stata la premiazione.   
La prima cosa che aveva fatto appena messo piede dentro, era stato guardarsi intorno con occhi accesi e cercarlo.   
Ancora non c'era.   
Lo chiamarono e gli spiegarono il programma e cosa sarebbe successo, poi gli misero dei microfoni e delle cuffie per la traduzione delle domande che avrebbe ricevuto e, dopo di che, lo misero ad aspettare in una saletta in attesa di cominciare.   
Arrivò Leo Messi, uno dei tre. Lo salutò, si scambiarono poche parole perchè lui era timido e parlava solo spagnolo mentre Riky italiano, portoghese, un po' d'inglese e di spagnolo, ma molto stentato.   
Si era appena seduto con lui quando si sentì un tumulto fuori dalla sala, Riky guardò con frenesia la porta e quando lo vide comparire il cuore gli fece capriole sospette mentre lo stomaco si contorceva.   
E la sua testa osava pensare che fosse più bello di qualche mese fa.   
Bello da togliere il fiato.   
A quel punto era quasi impossibile non capire che di pulsioni omosessuali ne aveva eccome.   
Cris lo vide e si illuminò come aveva fatto anche lui, si alzò ed andò da lui a salutarlo con una calorosa stretta di mano e l'imbarazzo del volerlo abbracciare e del non osare.   
Con Leo fu molto più freddo ed a momenti nemmeno lo vide.   
Cris e Riky si misero a parlare subito insieme in portoghese chiedendosi come stavano, parlarono poco, furono interrotti subito perchè arrivarono a microfonare Cris e a spiegargli che fra poco avrebbero iniziato la conferenza.   
Cris si sedette accanto a Riky, il quale stava nel mezzo.   
Prese una palla e cominciò a rigirarsela fra le mani nervosamente.   
Riky notò il gesto e si chiese se per caso non gli andasse di vederlo o fosse imbarazzato per qualcosa. Voleva riuscire a trovare un momento con lui da solo per approfondire il loro rapporto, voleva riuscire a parlargli di cose private e chiedergli come faceva ad essere così spontaneo, se era davvero gay, come la viveva... era un argomento che lo ossessionava troppo e lui era certamente il solo in grado di aiutarlo.   
Lui rappresentava tutto ciò che secondo lui i calciatori gay dovevano essere.   
Non si dichiarava apertamente, ma non si nascondeva e non fingeva di essere etero sposandosi.   
Era perfetto, era come lui voleva che fossero le cose.   
E poi voleva delle risposte personali che probabilmente Cris non gli avrebbe potuto dare. Risposte su sé stesso. Ma magari sentendo la sua versione poteva trovare un aiuto indiretto per sé.   
\- Avevo paura che nutrissi in qualche modo del rancore per me, a volte capita fra squadre che sono state particolarmente rivali o... - Non sapeva cosa dire per rompere il ghiaccio e Cris, guardandolo sorpreso, cercò di capire cosa stesse dicendo. - Voglio dire, a volte fra rivali si creano tensioni ed io ci tenevo a dirti che... - Cris capì e fu come se la sua tensione svanisse del tutto, calasse la maschera e diventasse la persona allegra e spensierata che era.   
\- Ma figurati! Ero troppo felice all'idea di rivederti e quando sono troppo felice divento teso! - E soprattutto schietto.   
Riky, senza parole, rimase a sorridere incredulo.   
\- Davvero eri felice di vedermi? - Un inizio improntato chiaramente su un'unica direzione che solo un cieco non avrebbe capito.   
O Riky.   
\- Certo, da quando mi hai cercato per consolarmi quella sera ho pensato che dovessero essere tutti come te! Sei una persona che merita di essere conosciuta! Merita tantissimo! - Non le mandava a dire e soprattutto non ne aveva paura. Fu lieto di quello, si sentiva caldo ed euforico ed era una sensazione ubriacante. Voleva che non smettesse mai di dire tutto quello che pensava su di lui.   
\- Che ne dici se andiamo a bere qualcosa insieme dopo l'intervista, prima della premiazione abbiamo tempo... - Chiese Riky cogliendo al volo l'occasione.   
A Cris non sembrava vero. Riky voleva approfondire. Era perfetto. Magari era rimasto colpito anche lui, no?   
Voleva fare i salti di gioia, ma si limitò a dire 'volentieri' sbrilluccicando stelline dagli occhi e a sbrilluccicarle anche durante l'intervista dove, seduti vicini, finirono per guardarsi e sorridersi molto spesso. Davvero tanto e con una complicità naturale che ricordava la stretta di mano in partita di mesi prima.   
Trovarsi così con qualcuno senza conoscerlo davvero e sentirsi come se invece si era cresciuti insieme.   
Sentirlo davvero tanto vicino a te.   
Avere il bisogno oltre che la voglia di approfondire. Cercarlo e pensarci con ossessione.   
Ed infine trovarsi e avere conferma.   
Stare bene insieme anche solo nello scambiarsi quattro parole. Essere aperti uno all'altro.   
Fu un meccanismo strano portato principalmente dall'enorme naturalezza con cui il tutto si svolse. Una naturalezza senza precedenti.  
  
________________________  
E' vero che ...  
  
Andriy se ne è andato al Chelsea quasi improvvisamente, da che ripeteva di stare bene al Milan a che ha chiesto il trasferimento. E non ha mai detto il vero motivo, c'è chi dice per fare carriera, chi perchè lo volesse la moglie ma lui alla fine non ne ha mai parlato. Al Chelsea c'era Mourinho che davvero era innamorato di Andriy e lo reputava una delle sue prime scelte per l'attacco, aveva passato mesi a cercare di convincere tutti per farlo andare, alla fine Andriy ci è andato ma era depresso e non è mai riuscito a risollevarsi, a Londra non hanno mai visto il vero Andriy, Mourinho ci ha provato in tutti i modi a squoterlo, con le buone e con le cattive. E con le cattive poi il rapporto fra loro si è completamente rotto, è finita che si detestavano cordialmente. Anche quando lui se ne è andato, Andriy non si è riscosso, ha provato a tornare in prestito al Milan ma non è andata perchè ormai si era spento calcisticamente.   
La scena descritta di Riky e Cris che si danno la mano in quel modo in partita è vera, non saprei se era per uno scontro o perchè si amavano, ma hanno trovato un'intesa incredibile in un gesto dolcissimo.   
Poi per la premiazione del miglior giocatore del 2007 (avvenuta a fine anno) i convocati erano Cris, Riky e Messi, Cris e Riky erano tutto il tempo insieme a parlare, a guardarsi adoranti e scherzare insieme.   
Fine 2007 Carol è rimasta incinta di Luca.


	3. Esplorazioni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riky sente di avere qualcosa che non va e parlando con Cris prova a fare chiarezza

CAPITOLO III:   
ESPLORAZIONI   
  
Quando ebbero finito la conferenza e poterono appartarsi da soli in un locale che si erano cercati col lanternino per non dover così essere riconosciuti ed interrotti, Riky ebbe la sensazione netta che finalmente c'era. Stava per avere delle risposte importanti. Era emozionato all'idea di poter stare finalmente solo con Cris dopo tanti mesi passato a pensarci. Non era forse molto normale, ma ora contava poter parlare con lui.   
Non aveva idea che Cris si era preso una cotta fulminea per lui e che aveva sperato con tutto sé stesso di poter stare solo con lui, un giorno.   
Iniziarono parlando del più e del meno, poi di calcio, di progetti, di sogni e di qualunque cosa gli passasse per la testa e, dopo aver anche riso e scherzato insieme con grande complicità come lo facessero ogni giorno, Riky capì che c'era la giusta alchimia e confidenza per arrivare a quell'argomento fatidico che lo teneva sveglio la notte.   
\- Sai, sei molto diverso da come ti dipingono... - Cris sorrise lieto che lo dicesse.   
\- Lo so! - Però in effetti era diretto ed egocentrico, in un certo modo.   
“Fa niente, nessuno è perfetto. Lui non si sforza di dire od essere quello che gli altri vogliono lui sia! È sé stesso ed è questo che mi piace!”   
\- Come... come ci riesci ad essere così tanto te stesso? Non nascondi nulla di te, sei quello che sei ad ogni costo... io conosco molti del nostro settore che fanno di tutto per nascondere ciò che sono o ciò che fanno. Tengono a dare di loro una certa immagine e magari che ne so, si sposano e poi fanno la vita dissoluta. Però di davanti sembrano tutte altre persone. Ammiro quelli che si vivono a trecentosessanta gradi! È un grande pregio! -   
Era partito in quarta e Cris gongolava, a momenti aveva un orgasmo.   
\- Come, per te è un pregio? È per questo che tutti mi chiamano arrogante! - Riky fece l'aria da 'ma che dici?' e Cris, ridendo, spiegò: - Ma sì, la gente vuole che siamo veri però quando lo siamo non gli sta bene perchè non siamo come vorrebbero! - Riky si zittì, non aveva mai riflettuto su questo aspetto. - Non puoi farli contenti tutti ed onestamente perchè dovresti? Io vivo me stesso, se piaccio per quel che sono bene, altrimenti vado avanti per la mia strada. - Era molto semplice. Riky rimase a bocca aperta ad ascoltarlo.   
La faceva semplice ma non lo era e lui cominciava a capirlo solo ora.   
\- Anche io ho sempre pensato così. Però mi sto rendendo conto che non è proprio così facile. Che ci sono certe cose che ti spingono a mascherarti. Specie per noi che siamo calciatori popolari. - Non voleva difendere la tesi che odiava, però doveva essere onesto.   
Cris lo guardò con interesse e si appoggiò al gomito protendendosi verso di lui.   
\- Sì è vero. Ma dipende da cosa nascondi. - Semplice, diretto e vero come un pugno allo stomaco. Lo sguardo forte e ammiccante. Riky rimase senza fiato ed imbarazzato per qualche motivo.   
Era il momento di parlarne chiaramente.   
\- Sai, io ho questa fissa. Non capisco una cosa da quando ho cominciato a giocare a calcio seriamente. Molti calciatori hanno mogli e compagni e vanno con altre. - Cris rise.   
\- Non capisci il tradimento? - Riky arrossì.   
\- Purtroppo lo capisco. Cioè non lo condivido ma ho capito perchè esiste. -   
\- Ci sono molti motivi però in generale si fa ed è molto frequente. E più si è ricchi e famosi e più è normale! - Riky voleva discutere anche su questo ma temeva di non riuscire a focalizzarsi su ciò che contava.   
\- Lo so. Non che mi piaccia ma ok. Quello che non capisco è perchè se uno è sposato vada con dei ragazzi. - Ecco, ora era semplice e chiaro l'argomento che gli stava a cuore. Forse era stato troppo diretto. Dal fargli i complimenti per la sua filosofia di vita era passato all'argomento gay troppo velocemente. Rimase col fiato sospeso a guardarlo spaventato che potesse arrabbiarsi. Ma i suoi occhi da cerbiatto intenerirono Cris che fece un sorriso strano capendo l'argomento di conversazione.   
\- Ti ho colpito perchè sono gay e non faccio niente per nasconderlo mentre invece molti altri calciatori lo sono e lo nascondono sposandosi? - Riky arrossì ed abbassò lo sguardo annuendo.   
Cris voleva chiedergli se lui era fra questi, ma andava da sé che se gli diceva che non capiva come facessero, allora doveva essere nella fase della confusione. Non sapeva di essere gay.   
Ma gliene stava parlando, voleva approfondire.   
Era segnato, il ragazzo.   
Cris lo capì subito.   
Si sentiva molto sicuro di sé, aveva Riky in mano in un certo senso.   
\- Non li capisco nemmeno io ma non li biasimo. Immagino non sia facile. Io non è che sono gay dichiarato, frequento quei locali con degli amici che lo sono e quando mi chiedono se lo sono non nego e non confermo. Per cui insomma... vivo la mia vita, faccio quello che mi pare... però non è facile perchè poi vieni insultato e fischiato. Ormai tutti pensano che io lo sia. Non ho nemmeno la ragazza. E fidati che per quanto famoso ed acclamato sia, ci sono tanti che mi odiano e mi discriminano e fra gli insulti annoverati ci sono frocio, eh? Non è facile! -   
\- Sì, però ci riesci... - Disse intimidito senza ancora guardarlo. Cris in compenso non poteva staccargli gli occhi di dosso.   
\- Sì, ma ci vuole molta forza d'animo. Non voglio essere presuntuoso ma se non hai un carattere forte non ce la fai. Io sono del tipo che i complimenti mi piacciono ma gli insulti mi rinforzano di più perchè per puntiglio non smetto con l'atteggiamento che da fastidio, anzi. E soprattutto vado in campo e dimostro a tutti il motivo per cui sono superiore a quelli che mi insultano. Io so giocare bene a calcio. Li zittisco così. Tanto comunque continuano, però alla fine io sono qua e loro non sono nessuno, quindi come vedi fra noi quello che fa bene, evidentemente, sono io! -   
Era un discorso molto arrogante e narcisista in effetti, però era vero ed onesto, non poteva dire che sbagliasse. Era una mentalità vincente, sarebbe andato molto più lontano di lui.   
Riky lo guardò stupito e lo capì in quel momento.   
Lo ammirò e lo invidiò, ne rimase estremamente colpito. Gli piaceva. Gli piaceva quel suo modo di essere, di parlare, così sicuro e deciso, le idee chiare.   
Era come una calamita.   
\- Quindi se non sei abbastanza forte non ce la fai. È per questo che fingono di avere un'altra vita perfetta, la vita che la società vuole? - Chiese come se lui potesse avere tutte le risposte. Cominciava a rivedersi in questo e non era facile ammetterlo.   
Cris alzò le spalle.   
\- Credo di sì... essere famosi, fare calcio per di più, non ti permette di fare quello che vuoi. Non puoi se sei un anonimo e vivi una vita normale. Figurati. Però se lo vuoi fare devi essere forte, fortissimo. E non avere nessuno che, con te, perderebbe nell'avere la tua immagine distrutta. Io non piacerò mai. Il pro è che posso fare quello che voglio, il contro è che non piacerò mai. Se non ad una cerchia limitata. Magari una grande cerchia, ma avrò il marchio della bestia in fronte per sempre. Ci saranno tantissimi ad odiarmi e credermi uno stronzo solo perchè faccio quello che voglio. Anche se non faccio male a nessuno. -   
Riky capì che in effetti aveva ragione, c'erano i pro ed i contro. Ma era rimasto colpito da una cosa che aveva detto.   
\- Hai detto che non ci deve essere nessuno vicino a te che soffre di riflesso a quello che ti succede? - Cris annuì.   
\- Non so, magari hai una famiglia che verrebbe umiliata... sai, tanti si sposano presto spaventati dall'idea di essere gay, si fanno una famiglia e poi comunque ci cadono, perchè se sei gay ci cadi sempre prima o poi. Ed a quel punto che fai? Se ti innamori di qualcuno ma ormai sei sposato e pure con figli. E sei un personaggio pubblico che gioca a calcio. E aggiungi che potresti essere una persona meno forte, uno che non sostiene gli insulti e la pressione come riesco a fare io. Una persona sensibile, magari, emotiva e dolce. - Il suo ritratto.   
Cris era furbo. Quando Riky aveva cominciato a parlare aveva capito subito dove voleva andare a parare. Lo stava indirizzando dove voleva.   
Mano a mano che diceva le cose, Riky si spompava sempre più senza sapere come andare avanti, come rispondere, come non vedersi in quello.   
Riky si stringeva le mani e se le guardava, a quel punto con un filo di voce colpevole provò a rispondere.   
\- E come capisci se lo sei? - Cris alzò le spalle.   
\- Prima o poi lo capisci. Ma immedesimati. Tu sei sposato, stai per diventare padre, no? - Riky annuì con i suoi grandi occhi spalancati puntati terrorizzati su Cris. - Se dovessi capire di essere gay tu che faresti? - Riky voleva spararsi, non sapeva cosa dire perchè era lì per capire anche quello. Cioè se lo fosse. Come si capiva se si era gay?   
Aveva avuto qualcosa con Andriy ma poteva essere stato un caso isolato. Però era terrorizzato dal guardare i suoi compagni nudi e faceva sempre in modo da non doverlo fare. Era un'ossessione, capire se era gay o no. Ma era anche terrorizzato.   
Si strinse nelle spalle e fece un'espressione liberamente spaventata.   
Nel panico.   
\- Non ne ho idea... io... credo che nasconderei tutto... mi soffocherei e se non riuscisse proprio a resistere e cedessi sul serio... comunque lo nasconderei. Intanto in generale, con il resto del mondo. E poi con lei... con la famiglia... - per un momento l'idea lo lasciò senza fiato, gli fece battere il cuore fortissimo e si spaventò così tanto che si sentì quasi tremare.   
Cris notò la crisi in arrivo e gli prese la mano svelto e naturale, la strinse e stupendolo per il gesto lo fermò e lo sospese in un nano secondo.   
Lo guardò a bocca aperta e rimase catturato dal calore della sua mano. O era il gesto?   
\- Lo vedi che non è facile? Non puoi dire 'come fanno a farlo' e poi tu stesso non sapresti che fare. Non è facile accettare di essere gay, non è facile capirlo, non è facile affrontarlo. Non è facile anche se io lo faccio sembrare tale. Fidati che non lo è! - Riky si rattristì all'idea di dover mentire tutta la vita a tutti, specie a sua moglie che non lo meritava.   
Solo in un secondo momento si rese conto che non doveva farlo, che era tutto ipotetico, che non era ancora in quella situazione.   
Ancora.   
Si rese conto di averlo pensato e poi guardò la sua mano sulla propria. Come ci stava bene.   
Anche quel gesto era naturale, come fossero abituati a farlo.   
Riusciva a stare bene con lui e a parlare così tranquillamente. A confidarsi, addirittura.   
\- Come si capisce se si è gay? Come ci si arrende? Come si fa? - Cris ora non poteva più evitarlo, era troppo chiaro il suo coinvolgimento. Avvicinò la sedia alla sua ed in modo da sussurrare piano tenendogli la mano senza farsi vedere, continuò guardandolo ammaliante ed intenso.   
Riky pensò di nuovo che fosse il ragazzo più bello mai visto.   
\- Pensi di essere gay e non sai come fare perchè sei sposato e sarai padre? -   
Fu come se gli tagliassero i fili e al tempo stesso gli togliessero un peso, il più grande mai avuto.   
Era strano. Forse aveva voluto dirlo sin dall'inizio, anche se ne aveva avuto paura.   
Alla fine, guardandolo negli occhi, annuì piano e perso.   
Era la prima volta che lo ammetteva davvero. Era liberatorio ma altrettanto terribile.   
Ora era in quella situazione di cui aveva parlato con Andriy quel giorno.   
E come poteva non capire?   
\- Non so darti una risposta. Lo capisci tu se sei gay. È una cosa che sai e che ad un certo punto smetti di soffocare e di far finta di non vedere. Ad un certo punto arriverai ad un livello tale che non potrai proprio più non ammetterlo. E ti arrenderai, perchè arriverà anche quel momento. Ti innamorerai, vorrai fare l'amore con un ragazzo. Se lo sei, voglio dire. E quando succederà... - Cris non sapeva cosa dirgli. Era sposato. Era ovvio che doveva nasconderlo alla moglie, però lui era così diverso, lo vedeva così spaventato all'idea di esserlo che era chiaro non era come gli altri.   
\- E quando succederà? -   
\- Aggrappati alla persona che ti ha fatto capire che lo sei. Che probabilmente amerai. - Era come se sapesse che sarebbe successo. Era ipotetico eppure sembrava tutto vero e deciso.   
Riky non metteva in dubbio che fosse così.   
\- Non sarò solo? -   
\- Se arriverai a capirlo è perchè non sarai solo. E nessuno ti può dire come è giusto affrontarla. Se dirlo a tua moglie o no. Certo che sarebbe giusto dirglielo e non fingere e non ingannarla. Ma cosa ti posso dire? Saresti anche padre. Hai un'immagine precisa. Divorziare per uno come te significherebbe rovinarti la reputazione e fidati, te lo dice uno la cui reputazione è un disastro. Non è facile vivere così. Tu sei sensibile, non so se ce la faresti ad affrontare tutto. E lei ne uscirebbe umiliata. - Riky non sapeva proprio cosa dire, era spaventato e confuso più di prima. - Non ti sto dicendo che dovresti dire perchè divorzi, cioè perchè sei gay, e non ti sto dicendo che dovresti rendere nota la tua relazione, ma se non vuoi mentirle glielo devi dire e va da sé che la conseguenza non sarebbe facile da affrontare. Devi essere molto forte, Riky. Non prendere questa decisione con leggerezza. Io posso perchè non ho una famiglia. Non ho nessuno. Ma se avessi una moglie o almeno un figlio... eh, non so se farei la vita di ora. Penso che cercherei di mettere la testa a posto o farei finta d'averla messa. Smetterei con qualsiasi scandalo e cose da prima pagina. Anche se poi magari continuerei, solo di nascosto, mascherandomi. Vedi che puoi essere te stesso solo se sei forte e solo. - Cris si rattristì nel dirlo. Era la prima volta che si vedeva così. Forte ma solo.   
Ed era davvero triste.   
Lo era al punto da dimostrarlo come dimostrava tutto, sempre.   
Si intristì, gli lasciò la mano e distolse lo sguardo inghiottendo a vuoto.   
Riky, capendo il motivo, gli cercò la mano ed appoggiò la fronte alla sua spalla silenzioso sospirando.   
\- Non è facile per nessuno, mai. Ci sono i pro ed i contro per ogni cosa. Per questo hai ragione. Prima di prendere una certa strada non ne devi essere sicuro, ma molto di più. Molto. -   
Cris annuì ma si sentì meglio per quel gesto spontaneo e dolcissimo.   
Come non se ne rendeva conto? Come poteva avere ancora dubbi?   
Riky era gay ed era anche di una dolcezza mai vista in nessun altro ragazzo.   
“Innamorarsi di uno così è talmente facile che mi fa paura.”   
Per un momento Cris pensò che fosse meglio per entrambi stare in città diverse. Se fossero stati nella stessa, le cose si sarebbero complicate per tutti.   
Per uno così, Cris si sarebbe sentito in dovere di cambiare tutto sé stesso, rivoluzionarsi drasticamente pur di poter stare con lui. E per poter stare con lui c'erano molti sacrifici da fare.   
Come, ad esempio, smetterla di essere sé stessi al cento percento in ogni caso, sempre e comunque.   
Cominciare a mascherarsi e nascondersi.   
Per lui.   
Però ne poteva valere la pena.   
Strinse la sua mano e si leccò le labbra.   
Ne poteva valere seriamente la pena, per lui.   
  
I due si scambiarono i numeri di telefono e oltre a rivedersi anche alla cerimonia del Pallone D'Oro, vinto anch'esso da Riky, si sentirono per telefono abbastanza spesso nell'arco dei mesi successivi.   
Sorprendentemente. Come che Cris fosse il solo a conoscere la verità più scottante di Riky.   
Del resto era proprio così.   
Lentamente Cris divenne il confidente più intimo di Riky. Divenne forse l'elemento più prezioso di tutti.   
Non aveva idea di quanto in futuro lo sarebbe diventato.   
  
  
  
\- Ma quando te ne sei accorto per la prima volta? - Chiese Riky un giorno a Cris. I due non passavano le giornate al telefono, ma quando si chiamavano stavano molto e parlavano di tutto. Erano le volte in cui Riky era particolarmente assillato dall'argomento ed aveva bisogno di parlarne con qualcuno e visto che lui era il più competente -e l'unico a sapere tutto-, lo chiamava.   
\- Ero un ragazzino. Mi capitava di incantarmi sui corpi dei miei amici sotto la doccia, a calcio, o quando anche solo si cambiavano. E allora qualcuno mi chiedeva cosa avessi. Un giorno uno di loro, gay, ha fatto in modo che rimanessimo soli, mi ha proposto un allenamento speciale e poi dopo, sotto la doccia, mi ha sedotto. Ha fatto tutto lui. All'inizio ero spaventato e volevo andarmene ma poi gli è bastato insistere un po'. Mi sono sciolto, ho capito che era quello che volevo, mi piaceva troppo quello che mi faceva. Così è cominciata. -   
Riky strinse le gambe. Immaginare certe cose non era poi così terapeutico.   
\- E... ed è stato facile o difficile da lì dire che sei gay? -   
Cris era steso sul divano a casa sua e si stava carezzando il petto tirandosi i capezzoli, aveva la maglia tirata su.   
\- Non saprei. Non è facile all'inizio, però poi dici 'al diavolo, lo voglio troppo' e ti butti. Volta dopo volta è sempre meno difficile. Anzi. Ti sconvolgi quanto sia facile, dopo un po'. Poi a me personalmente è scattata la curiosità. Dopo di lui volevo provare con tutti, in tutti i modi... fino a fare l'attivo. Ho imparato facendo il passivo, ora mi piace tutti e due. - Riky era di mille colori ed era a pancia in giù sul divano nella propria stanza personale dove si rifugiava per stare solo. Schiacciava il bacino sui cuscini per evitare reazioni che stavano venendo lo stesso.   
\- Non sei stato spaventato per molto? -   
\- No... però io ho il mio carattere. Capito che era una figata e maledettamente eccitante, volevo fare tutto. Ho bruciato molte tappe, ho fatto sesso presto con gente più grande di me, mi sono un po' buttato via. -   
\- Ed ora? -   
\- Ora... che vuoi, una volta che prendi quella strada è difficile metterti in carreggiata. Non mi sono mai innamorato. Ho iniziato per le gioie del sesso e continuo per questo, penso che un giorno mi innamorerò, ma sono giovane, non ho questa fissa adesso. Sono troppo curioso ed affamato di vita e di esperienze! - A Riky piaceva sempre più Cris, più lo conosceva e più gli piaceva.   
Lo invidiava, oltre che ammirava.   
\- Vorrei essere come te, io ne sono terrorizzato... continuo a non guardare nessun ragazzo nudo, fisso il pavimento o gli occhi con ossessione e basta. -   
Cris si morse la bocca e cominciò a stuzzicarlo.   
\- Ma non sei arrapato? Cioè dovresti averne voglia a livello fisico lo stesso... -   
\- Beh, mi freno tanto. Se non guardo o non tocco o non vengo toccato non mi accendo... -   
Cris si stava toccando in basso, ora. Riky cercava disperatamente di non farlo.   
Gli piaceva la sua voce bassa e suadente.   
\- Davvero non hai voglio se sei, che ne so, da solo e pensi a qualche bel ragazzo? Avrai di bei ragazzi a cui pensare. In squadra non ne hai di quelli che dici 'però, davvero niente male'? - Era molto abile. Sapeva bene quale era la sua rosa, non c'erano elementi di quel livello... o secondo Cris non c'erano.   
Riky sospirò pensando ad Andriy.   
\- C'era... ma è andato via... è stato lui a farmi venire il dubbio... se io penso di esserlo è per lui... -   
Cris si morse il labbro, si tolse la mano dai pantaloni e si alzò a sedere di scatto imbufalito.   
\- Chi è!? - Il tono perentorio fece ridere Riky.   
\- Andriy... -   
\- Sheva? -   
\- Sì... ma se ne è andato... perchè stava nascendo qualcosa fra noi e lui forse pensava che io non fossi pronto, non lo so, non ha mai voluto dirmelo. Diceva che non ero innamorato, che credevo di esserlo. Non sono mai riuscito a dirgli niente di preciso, lo riempivo di domante sui miei dubbi, come ho fatto con te. E lui un po' mi rispondeva, un po'... - Riky sospirò. Parlarne era doloroso ma era positivo riuscirci.   
\- E' mai successo qualcosa? Come mai ci hai pensato? - Cris era molto geloso, ora. Come poteva esserci stato qualcuno prima di lui? E come poteva averlo rifiutato?! Era pazzo!   
\- No... beh, più o meno... qualche abbraccio e carezza dolce ma niente baci o cose simili. Però un giorno stavamo per baciarci. Se ne è andato prima che succedesse. Quando l'ho seguito l'ho visto nudo e lì ho capito... mi è venuta l'erezione, capisci? Ero bloccato... -   
\- Frena frena... quando è successo? -   
\- Poco prima che se ne andasse. Quindi parliamo di... -   
\- Ma vi conoscevate da un po'... -   
\- Oh sì, io sono arrivato nel 2003, lui è andato via nel 2006. -   
\- Riky, ma non l'avevi mai visto nudo? -   
\- No... lui evitava di fare la doccia con noi ed io comunque di guardarlo. Ma quel giorno ero in subbuglio per il quasi bacio e poi l'ho visto nudo e mi sono eccitato ed ho capito che... che i discorsi di cui parlavamo sugli uomini sposati gay... erano questi... perchè avevo paura di esserlo. Dentro di me lo sapevo che potevo esserlo. -   
Cris era combattuto, era geloso e non voleva sapere ma al tempo stesso doveva.   
\- Come è andata, poi? - Un filo di voce.   
\- Niente. Io speravo che mi baciasse, che prendesse l'iniziativa... ma ero terrorizzato e confuso e lui l'ha capito. Così mi ha detto che non ero innamorato e non ero niente di tutto questo. E che lontano da lui sarebbe tornato tutto a posto. Di rimanere puro e semplice com'ero. - Poi Riky aveva abbassato il tono abbattuto. - Non penso di starci riuscendo bene. Sto continuando a pensarci e più lo faccio, più penso che lo sono. Del resto quel giorno... sai... quella cosa... -   
\- Non è successo altro? Solo questa cosa? -   
Riky sospirò e si mise a pancia in su, l'erezione si era calmata parlando di queste cose tristi.   
\- Beh, tecnicamente sì ma devi vedere il rapporto. Eravamo molto legati. Lui non era famoso per essere una persona affettuosa ma con me lo era. Mi aveva preso sotto la sua ala. Ed io lo seguivo come un faro. Quando mi sono sposato ero giovane e temo di averlo fatto precipitosamente perchè avevo paura di quello che cominciavo a provare per lui, ma era all'inizio, no? Così l'ho fatto. E mi sono sentito sporco. Non ho mai fatto niente con lui, ma dopo abbracciarlo ai goal, appoggiarmi a lui, parlare, ridere, scherzare, passarci del tempo insieme mi sembrava un tradimento verso Carol. Non era così ma mi ci sentivo. Penso che fosse perchè lo stavo capendo. Ero gay... cioè lo sono... lo sono, Cris? -   
La domanda finale demolì Cris il quale tornò a buttarsi giù sulla schiena e ad infilarsi la mano sotto ai pantaloni per stimolarsi da solo.   
\- Dovresti dirlo tu. Io so di esserlo e non ho dubbi. Però penso che se ne hai desiderato uno... se ne sei addirittura stato innamorato... tu lo sei. Solo che ti reprimi tanto per paura, quindi cerchi di non guardare più a quelle cose. Ma quando troverai qualcuno... qualcuno in grado di accenderti a quel modo... quando ti innamorerai ancora... non potrai più avere dubbi, trattenerti e controllarti... -   
Erano diversi, si disse Cris. Lui era andato per questioni ormonali e non era mai stato capace di controllarsi, Riky era nato col controllo e soffocava molto bene i suoi ormoni, ma non poteva andare avanti così per sempre.   
Dunque si era innamorato... se si era innamorato era segnato.   
La voce divenne un sussurro eccitato, cercava di non fargli capire cosa faceva ma gli ansimi divennero sempre più evidente fino a che Riky, in silenzio, provò a capire cosa stava facendo.   
\- Cris, stai bene? - Cris sorrise.   
\- Scusa, so che non è carino ma... parlare di queste cose mi ha eccitato e... - Ansimò ancora fino a strascicare la voce e a lasciare all'immaginazione cosa stava facendo. Riky andò nel panico, spalancò gli occhi e guardò dritto davanti a sé mentre la mano si rifiutava di staccarsi il telefono dall'orecchio, non poteva che continuare a sentirlo, non poteva smettere. Non ce la faceva proprio per niente.   
Non disse niente, però si eccitò e Cris venne. Riky capì bene il momento in cui era venuto.   
Si sentì male.   
Molto male.   
Perchè ora voleva farlo anche lui.   
Forse parlarne con lui non era stata una buona idea.   
Riky guardò la sua stessa mano andare verso i propri pantaloni, trattenne il fiato, se la morse prima di fargli raggiungere la base e poi salutò velocemente Cris chiudendo la conversazione.   
Dopo di questo si mise il cuscino in faccia e si soffocò fino a non respirare più.   
Forse non c'era più da avere dubbi.   
Forse in effetti era gay davvero.


	4. Piacersi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Cris piace Riky dal primo incontro, ma quando si ritrovano per un caso del destino nella stessa squadra, il Real Madrid, decide che non si farà sfuggire quell'occasione e che in un modo o nell'altro lo avrà!

CAPITOLO IV:   
PIACERSI 

[ ](http://24.media.tumblr.com/5a13e58f225b2c53d5f7e61a8c876eee/tumblr_msn866ogwN1shp7mjo1_500.jpg)

  
  
Riuscire a finire in squadra con lui fu una fortuna da destino segnato.   
Cris si convinse che Riky al Real Madrid era un'occasione troppo enorme per non approfittarne, fu così che da che non intendeva andarci perchè stava benissimo al Manchester United, a che accettò seduta stante appena Riky firmò.   
Riky fu costretto dalla società, poi fu fatto passare per una volontà da parte di tutti.   
Solo dopo molti anni sarebbe venuta fuori la verità, e cioè che Riky non se ne era mai voluto andare ma che era stata una manovra della società.   
  
Era molto triste, era stato un duro colpo. Tutto l'opposto di Cris il quale invece era felice anche per lui.   
La vedeva come la volontà di Dio per unirsi come una coppia vera.   
Cris dal primo istante fece subito di tutto per far suo Riky.   
Di tutto.   
Non avrebbe mai mollato.   
  
Si occupò di tutto il portoghese.   
Si sentirono moltissimo per telefono, Cris gli diceva cosa c'era da fare -manco fosse il suo agente- e Riky gli diceva che gli andava bene.   
Era come una specie di robot depresso.   
Era dovuto correre a Madrid per le visite mediche e per firmare. Dopo non aveva voluto saperne di niente. Non era tornato a Milano, non era rimasto a Madrid.   
Se ne era andato in Brasile.   
Carol si era proposta di occuparsi lei del trasloco e della nuova casa ma Cris aveva chiamato così tante volte che gli aveva detto che ci avrebbe pensato lui.   
Che doveva già vedere per lui.   
'Per te?!'   
'Sì... vengo anche io al Real... non sei contento?'   
In effetti era stata l'unica nota irragionevolmente positiva in quell'inferno.   
Riky era emotivo e sentimentale, aveva pianto giorni attaccato al figlio. Rispondeva solo a Cris che gli chiedeva se quella cosa per casa sua andava bene o se voleva altro.   
Per le scelte pratiche parlava con Carol la quale ancora non capiva quando fossero diventati amici. Però aveva accettato il suo aiuto come una mano di Dio.   
Lei da sola con un Riky in quelle tragiche condizioni non avrebbe mai saputo che fare.   
Non sapeva giostrarsi, non reagiva a niente. Stava con Luca e rispondeva a Cris.   
\- Vedrai che si riprenderà... -   
Le diceva Cris.   
\- Sono spaventata, non l'ho mai visto così... -   
\- Se vuoi posso provare a distrarlo un po'... visto che sono l'unico a cui risponde al telefono... - Carol si era illuminata all'idea di avere qualcuno in grado di occuparsi di lui.   
\- Lo faresti? - Cris ci aveva pensato ed aveva organizzato qualcosa velocemente.   
\- Beh, certo! Siamo amici! Lui avrà la presentazione a fine Giugno io ai primi di Luglio... in quella settimana in mezzo posso rapirlo e portarlo nella mia villa in Portogallo, sul mare. Ho anche uno yot, magari riesco a distrarlo un po'... o a farlo sfogare... -   
Era stato decisivo il sì di Carol perchè poi lei aveva convinto Riky ad andarci, gli aveva fatto il borsone e l'aveva spedito a Madrid da Cris il quale era là per sistemare le case.   
Aveva preso due ville vicine e si era occupato degli arredi.   
Mentre le famiglie di Carol e Riky avevano cominciato a vedere del trasloco pratico da Milano a Madrid. Si erano offerti di aiutarli sapendo dello stato difficile di Riky.   
Una volta che Riky era partito ed era giunto a destinazione di Cris, lei era andata a Milano a concludere il trasloco.   
Quando era arrivata non li aveva trovati lì, però la casa scelta da Cris era molto bella, alla moda ed elegante.   
Aveva un gran gusto.   
“Quasi femminile, direi!”   
Pensò allibita.   
  
Cris subito dopo la presentazione di Riky al Santiago Barnabeu, si era portato Riky in Portogallo, un'ora di volo ed era attivato.   
Riky non aveva mai sorriso né nulla, però ci aveva provato nel trovarsi davanti un felicissimo Cris.   
L'aveva comunque ringraziato.   
\- Cosa farei senza di te? Non so nemmeno perchè ti prendi tanto a cuore questa cosa... - Riky non aveva la testa per arrivarci da solo e Cris gli aveva risposto che erano amici e che non ci doveva pensare.   
Poi aveva detto che ci avrebbe pensato lui. A tutto.   
Riky non capiva la gran parte delle cose che succedevano.   
Era rimasto malissimo del lato arrivista della società. Non avevano minimamente considerato la sua volontà, però aveva dovuto dire lo stesso che il Real Madrid era il suo desiderio e cose del genere.   
Non era stato giusto.   
Cris era molto dolce e premuroso, faceva tutto per lui e non gli proponeva cose troppo pesanti.   
Giornate nella sua piscina privata o in yot. Riky preferiva lo yot, stare solo con lui e tranquillo era terapeutico.   
Spesso piagnucolava come un bambino.   
Poi lentamente smise di farlo.   
Lentamente sorrise alle battute continue di Cris e cominciò a trovarsi bene con lui. Le sue attenzioni erano molto dolci, come non accorgersene?   
La crema sulla schiena, il farlo dormire fino a tardi, evitare di presentarlo ai suoi amici, limitarsi solo a sua madre e alle sue sorelle.   
E poi evitava di parlare di calcio, non gli presentava nemmeno un passatempo inerente col calcio.   
Lo fece appassionare alle corse alla play e gli proponeva pranzi e cene sempre molto buone ed invitanti che faceva diventare matta sua madre per prepararglieli.   
Parlava di cose che liberavano la sua mente e solo quando lo vide disposto e abbastanza rilassato ed aperto, provò a fargli la fatidica domanda.   
Erano in barca da soli.   
Erano seduti vicini dopo aver appena fatto il bagno.   
Cris non intendeva provarci con lui ancora, non lo vedeva presente con la testa.   
\- Come stai? - La domanda era bassa e confidenziale, Riky capì a cosa si riferiva. Si fece serio, pesante, malinconico. Guardò giù e sospirò. Il peso era così grande.   
\- Un po' meglio... male ma meglio. Non so come hai fatto... - Cris si sentì al settimo cielo per quella piccola conquista e sorrise stringendosi nelle spalle.   
\- Pensavo che avessi solo bisogno di scappare e isolarti da tutto e da tutti e non pensare per un momento... - Riky in effetti capì che era successo proprio quello. Annuì e lo guardò con un sorriso tirato ma grato.   
\- Grazie davvero... senza di te questa volta... - Non finì perchè la voce gli si incrinò, così alzò gli occhi in alto verso il cielo terso nella speranza di non piangere. Ma il nodo era tornato.   
Cris capì che non parlarne non aiutava. Si avvicinò.   
\- Se vuoi parlarne, però, io posso ascoltare... - Riky aveva sempre evitato di farlo, anche coi suoi amici o con Carol non ne aveva parlato, aveva reagito molto male.   
Però improvvisamente capiva che a volte era la sola cosa da fare.   
Fu come provare voglia di parlarne.   
\- Non mi aspettavo una cosa simile. Avevano già rifiutato proposte importanti. Anche del Real stesso. Ero sicuro che, avendo ascoltato la mia volontà prima, l'avessero fatto anche ora. Ne ero sicuro, per cui questo mi ha preso contropiede. -   
\- E' così che funziona questo mondo. Quando devono usarti per i loro comodi, ti usano. Sono un ammasso di falsi! - Riky si morse il labbro forte e poi esplose dopo aver passato i mesi a trattenersi per tutto, per ogni cosa, sempre, ogni istante.   
\- Però fa così male! Perchè deve fare così male? Io volevo solo stare là ed invece hanno aspettato l'offerta più alta ed hanno venduto! Li ho implorati di non farmene andare... ma non mi hanno guardato in faccia! È stato così... così brutto! Così... - Ora le lacrime sgorgavano e Cris lo cinse col braccio e l'attirò a sé, Riky gli si buttò fra le braccia e nascose il viso contro il suo collo scendendo sul petto.   
Scendendo con Cris mano a mano che si stendeva sulla schiena e lo portava con sé.   
Il suo cuore batteva forte, lo sentiva mentre piangeva.   
Cris era emozionato o forse colpito dal suo sfogo.   
Si sentiva sciocco a piangere per una cosa simile, però quando stava male era con tutto sé stesso, così come quando era felice.   
\- Ascolta... anche da una cosa brutta che non vuoi può nascere qualcosa di bello... forse devi concentrarti su questo, no? - Disse piano Cris con dolcezza.   
Riky lo ascoltò e si aggrappò a quella semplice logica molto vera.   
Annuì e lentamente, ascoltando i suoi battiti, smise di piangere.   
Non si mosse. Stava steso su di lui e con una mano appoggiata al suo petto, l'altra si teneva dietro, sulla spalla. Cris lo circondava con entrambi i bracci ed era così delicato. Non l'avrebbe mai fatto andare via.   
Era lì che era nato qualcosa di serio.   
Prima era una specie di tentativo, un divertimento, qualcosa di intrigante ed interessante.   
Ora c'era la voglia di proteggerlo e farlo stare bene.   
\- Sono contento che ci sei. Almeno... almeno ho un amico. - Cris sorrise.   
\- Te ne farai tantissimi... - Riky era d'accordo, ma partire con un punto di riferimento era importante.   
Così si alzò sul gomito per guardarlo in viso, così da vicino. Il cuore cominciò a battere alla stessa velocità di quello emozionato di Cris.   
“E' davvero il più bel ragazzo che abbia mai visto.”   
Pensò Riky spaesato.   
\- Sono contento che tu ci sia... - Lo ripeté piano spegnendosi mano a mano che si perdeva in quei lineamenti perfetti e regolari, i capelli bagnati ed addirittura ancora il suo profumo perchè ormai la sua pelle ne era pregna.   
Cris ormai stava partendo sulla Luna, era consapevole che era segnato e cominciò a chiedersi, perdendosi nei suoi occhioni neri e lucidi, se l'amore fosse quello.   
Non ne era spaventato, era incuriosito ed eccitato.   
Toccava all'amore, ora?   
Proprio per Riky?   
In quel momento ne fu felice, ne fu talmente felice da non sapersi nemmeno dire perchè.   
Però gli carezzò la schiena e risalì sulla nuca, fra i capelli bagnati e scompigliati. E poi sul viso dolce e perso.   
Così bello anche il suo.   
\- Anche io sono contento che siamo insieme, ora... - Ma era un sottinteso sottile. Poteva dire 'in squadra' o 'nella nostra vita', però Riky si perse nelle sue labbra così vicine e si ricordò i mille discorsi fatti sempre con lui e prima ancora con Andriy.   
Ed il desiderio, l'essere gay, i dubbi, i tormenti, le ossessioni.   
La voglia di baciarlo così come, quel giorno, aveva avuto con Andriy.   
“Cris mi fermerebbe?”   
Si avvicinò impercettibilmente per vedere cosa avrebbe fatto, a quel punto però Cris in effetti disse qualcosa.   
\- Ne sei sicuro? - Riky trattenne il fiato fermandosi sorpreso. - Non ti fermerò perchè voglio baciarti anche io, ma ne sei sicuro? - Riky capì che per quanto egoista potesse sembrare Cris, alla fine non lo era.   
Capì che era ancora troppo fuori di sé per fare qualcosa senza pentirsene.   
Così scosse il capo come svegliandosi e tornò giù, si appoggiò alla sua spalla e respirò a pieni polmoni sperando di riprendersi.   
Era eccitato, il cuore batteva impazzito ma ce la poteva fare.   
Per il momento.   
Forse presto non sarebbe più stato così.   
Però ora, finche resisteva, era bene provarci.   
“Non ho idea di che cosa farei dopo, per cui è meglio aspettare che sia più sano di mente!”   
Cris ne rimase deluso però ebbe comunque la conferma di qualcosa di importante.   
Si sarebbero messi insieme, un giorno.   
Sperava non un giorno lontano.   
  
  
Quando Riky tornò a casa da Carol e Luca, era come nuovo.   
Rigenerato.   
Stava bene, riusciva ancora a sorridere anche se era un po' tirato. Giorno dopo giorno andò sempre meglio e lei capì che l'aiuto di Cris era stato molto prezioso.   
Riky comunque non era felice, non se l'era messa proprio via, però dipendeva dai momenti, in alcuni riusciva a risultare allegro e sereno.   
Erano i momento in cui stava con Cris.   
Le prime interviste al Real l'ebbe con lui, passare il tempo con lui lo rallegrava automaticamente, Riky era davvero molto felice di poter stare con lui.   
Dal momento che Cris non gli si staccava quasi mai, risultava sempre felice comunque.   
A casa si abbatteva un po', quando succedeva stava con Luca e tutto tornava più sopportabile.   
Via via la malinconia e la mancanza fu sbaragliata dalla conoscenza di nuovi compagni in gamba, simpatici e a posto.   
Immettersi in un ambiente completamente nuovo era facile a livello personale ed amicale perchè era uno che si integrava subito, ma era difficile a livello calcistico perchè il suo calcio presupponeva un'approfondita conoscenza di tutti i giocatori.   
Se non era così, non dava il meglio.   
Però nonostante faticasse sotto questo aspetto, risultava giorno dopo giorno sempre più sereno e felice.   
  
Cris si alzò dal letto con un gran sorriso, era di buonumore ancora prima di mettere a fuoco il mondo intorno.   
Al ritiro stava in camera con Riky ed ogni sera lo vedeva sempre più preso da lui e dal suo corpo. Di giorno parlavano moltissimo, stavano tanto insieme e scherzavano di continuo, ma era la sera la parte veramente interessante.   
Non ci voleva provare strenuamente però gli lanciava tanti piccoli avvisi.   
Spogliarsi, ad esempio, era un avviso.   
Ricordava che Riky gli aveva detto che cercava di non guardare mai i nudi maschili.   
Così lui girava nudo per camera.   
Riky teneva gli occhi fissi sul pavimento fino a che non si metteva almeno i boxer. Non che poi la cosa migliorasse, in quel caso si fissava sugli occhi.   
Il cuore andava a mille ed era imbarazzato, però non poteva stargli lontano.   
Cris sapeva di piacergli, era sicuro.   
Era questione di giorni e sarebbe stato suo.   
Così quella mattina si era alzato con l'intenzione di testarlo.   
In boxer si era infilato in bagno a lavarsi i denti ed il viso.   
Riky, addormentato, era sopraggiunto a fare i propri bisogni, cosa che fra uomini non era irragionevole fare insieme.   
Lui tendeva a non farlo ma evidentemente quella mattina era così addormentato che non ci era riuscito ad attivarsi prima.   
Cris si era girato a guardarlo con un sopracciglio alzato, scettico.   
Riky, una volta finito, si era messo a posto e si era girato verso di lui per lavarsi le mani e l'aveva notato.   
Aveva lo spazzolino elettrico in bocca che si muoveva senza alcun senso preciso e l'aria da 'ma l'hai fatto davvero?'   
Riky si paralizzò e divenne di mille colori diversi.   
\- Oh mio Dio non ti avevo visto proprio! Scusami, scusami, scusami! - Cris si era messo a ridere ed aveva ripreso a lavarsi.   
Una volta finito Riky stava ancora dicendo 'scusa scusa scusa.'   
\- Ehi va bene, si fa! Si piscia insieme... solo che tu sei pudico e mi hai stupito! Ma per me posso anche farti vedere il cazzo... ops che dico te lo faccio già vedere! Sei tu che non lo guardi! - Riky tornò di quei colori e Cris rise come un sadico che poi era.   
Perchè faceva così?   
\- Cris... - Si lamentò ficcando volentieri il viso sotto l'acqua per sbollirsi.   
\- Dai, che c'è? Non ti piace vedermi nudo? Non mi guardi mai! - Sapeva bene perchè, come poteva chiederglielo?   
Riky si mise lo spazzolino in bocca altrettanto volentieri e Cris ridendo andò in camera lasciandolo ai suoi denti.   
Tanto non gli scappava.   
E non gli scappò visto che, proprio quando lui usciva, si toglieva i boxer per mettersi gli altri.   
Riky sgranò gli occhi, ormai il suo colore non sarebbe più tornato normale, e si girò di schiena.   
\- Oh mio Dio Cris, la smetti? -   
Cris voleva giocare ancora, quindi non intendeva smetterla.   
Gli piaceva mettergli soggezione, Riky aveva un debole per lui ma voleva sedurlo e farlo innamorare. Voleva prendersi tutto di lui, quindi se la voleva giocare bene.   
\- Ma dai Riky! Siamo due ragazzi! - Riky era stralunato e non era in grado di controllarsi, ancora.   
Per cui isterico rispose come se lo vomitasse.   
\- Sì ed io sono gay! Piantala! - Dirlo fu shockate, naturalmente. Si mise la mano sulla bocca e si coprì e mentre l'altro rideva come un maledetto, Riky moriva.   
L'aveva detto davvero. L'aveva detto per la prima volta così e lui rideva.   
Si girò arrabbiato e dimenticò l'inguine di Cris ancora scoperto e lo fissò battagliero negli occhi nella speranza che la smettesse di essere così convinto di quei modi sconvolgenti.   
Gli puntò anche il dito contro.   
\- Senti, lo sai! Non è facile! È da anni che ci penso, per me è difficile dirlo e tu ridi! Faccio di tutto per rimanere in carreggiata! Ormai sono sposato, ho un figlio. Se riesco ad evitare certe situazioni non mi fa schifo! - Cris smise di ridere e si avvicinò sinuoso, l'aria sicura di sé, un gatto.   
\- Situazioni? Come guardare un bel ragazzo nudo? - Poi si fermò e con arroganza, disse: - Mi trovi bello, Riky? - Riky voleva insultarlo ma non ne era capace, quindi boccheggiò, arrossì e si girò di schiena velocissimo.   
\- Dai, che domande mi fai? - Cris si avvicinò ed aderì a lui, sulla sua schiena, sul suo sedere contratto.   
Aveva i pantaloni ma lui era nudo, ancora.   
Non lo toccò con le mani, ben col resto del suo corpo.   
\- Non mi trovi bello? -   
Riky sperava che rispondendogli la smettesse, così gettò la testa all'indietro esasperato e rispose di getto.   
\- Sì che sei bello, sei bellissimo e lo sai! Smettila! -   
\- Che io sia bello è un conto, che tu mi trovi bello è un altro... - Disse piano e suadente aderendo le labbra al suo orecchio. Riky andò in avanti di scatto come per scappare, bruciava il suo contatto, bruciava Cris, bruciava tutto.   
Cris però tornò a raggiungerlo, gli mise le mani sui fianchi e lo spinse accompagnandolo deciso ma senza violenza, contro la porta finestra chiusa dalle loro camera.   
Lo appoggiò al vetro freddo, la sua guancia, i suoi palmi. E poi il petto ed il bacino.   
Lui gli era dietro. Completamente.   
\- Mi trovi bello? È una risposta semplice. - Riky voleva scappare. Non gli stava facendo niente di speciale. Più o meno.   
Forse.   
\- Sì, ti trovo bello... ti prego, lasciami... e vestiti... - Disse veloce, bisognoso di scappare, di respirare, di essere lasciato in pace.   
Cris sorrise soddisfatto e lo lasciò. Si vestì e senza dire nulla uscì. Riky faticò a ricomporsi, specie perchè ormai gli ormoni erano stimolati.   
“Ora capisco cosa intendeva quella volta... quando mi ha chiesto come gestisco gli ormoni. Non si gestiscono una volta che partono. Ma cosa vuole da me? Pensavo fosse mio amico. Forse vuole aiutarmi ad affrontare la mia omosessualità, a trovare delle risposte.”   
Nella sua beata ingenuità non aveva ancora capito di piacere tantissimo a Cris.   
  
Riky evitò comunque di affrontare l'argomento.   
Riky risolveva evitando tutto.   
Le cose scomode, complicate e potenzialmente pericolose, lui le evitava.   
Evitava di guardare Cris nudo, evitava di trovarsi troppo vicino a lui se lui era solo coi boxer. O senza.   
Evitava di parlarne troppo.   
Evitava in generale.   
Però gli piaceva tantissimo parlare e scherzare con lui. Lo facevano sempre e su tutto, avevano un rapporto stretto dal primo giorno e tutti gli chiesero se si conoscessero già.   
Parlavano in portoghese escludendo tutti, per cui chi era sveglio e parlava portoghese a sua volta, era il benvenuto, ma loro non integravano gli altri.   
Per cui risultò facile come rapporto.   
Esistevano quasi solo loro.   
Riky era combattuto perchè trovava Cris brillante e piacevolissimo, voleva stare con lui, era il primo a cercarlo in allenamento e ad accettare le cene o i pranzi con lui, ma cercava sempre di evitare di starci solo.   
I primi tempi.   
Dopo le cose sarebbero cambiate di gran lunga.   
Per cui era in conflitto con sé stesso. Anche se controllava il lato fisico, non riusciva a staccarsi da lui emotivamente.   
Gli piaceva.   
A Riky piaceva tantissimo Cris, sempre di più.   
E Cris sapeva come piacere. 


	5. La crisi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riky è ufficialmente in crisi esistenziale perchè si rende conto di essere molto attratto da Cris, così si confida con Iker il quale gli apre dolcemente gli occhi e gli fa capire che nonostante la sua enorme fede, la vita prende la piega che vuole. E lui non ci può fare nulla

CAPITOLO V:   
LA CRISI 

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/rpf_akane/rm/esistenziale/%0Ahttp://31.media.tumblr.com/4be276ba18a4282c0b55fdb10311c247/tumblr_mficf6esuU1rmdmxco5_400.jpg)

  
  
Aveva faticosamente superato il ritiro più o meno intatto, il campionato era cominciato ed i due erano sempre più legati, stavano bene insieme, il legame si rafforzava. Però c'erano quei momenti di forte imbarazzo quando sembrava che Cris ci provasse con Riky.   
Lui era convinto che lo facesse per spingerlo ad accettare la sua omosessualità, ancora evitava con cura di fissare i suoi compagni nudi.   
Ce n'erano alcuni davvero belli, Iker aveva un viso dolcissimo, Sergio un corpo da urlo. Karim era un tipo intrigante così come Gonzalo.   
Un giorno si era perso ad analizzarli per capire quanto e chi potesse creargli problemi.   
Gli era venuta l'erezione.   
Del resto per capirlo aveva osservato per bene i loro corpi mentre si cambiavano.   
Era stato un errore, ma per testarsi c'erano solo quei sistemi.   
Non li aveva più guardati, decidendo di non fissare nessuno punto e basta.   
Specialmente Cris.   
Riky con la convinzione che Cris fosse suo amico e volesse solo spingerlo ad accettarsi e che quindi lo stuzzicasse per questo motivo, non prendeva in considerazione altre opportunità.   
Ovvero che lui ci provasse davvero perchè era interessato a lui.   
“Cris è una persona molto diretta e capricciosa, se vuole qualcosa se la prende senza giri. Se non ha ancora cercato di fare certe cose, come baciarmi, e non mi ha detto chiaro e tondo cosa vuole da me, significa che non ci prova davvero.”   
Come poteva immaginare che in realtà voleva solo lavorarselo lentamente per non bruciarselo e spaventarlo?   
Cris passava i giorni a fissarlo, sia da vestito che da nudo. Riky sentiva sempre il suo sguardo addosso, lo trapassava e lo faceva sentire senza un solo vestito addosso.   
Anche in campo lo guardava in quel modo.   
Così sexy.   
Cris era sexy, per cui se lo guardava in modo sexy era deleterio, si sentiva male ogni volta che captava quello sguardo.   
Arrivava anche a leccarsi le labbra. A volte faceva un sorrisino malizioso appena accennato che gli illuminava gli occhi, sembrava dire 'ti mangerò'.   
Rky si sentiva un cibo prelibato, in quei casi.   
Cercava di evitare il suo sguardo, ma al tempo stesso non poteva fare a meno di stare con lui, parlarci, riderci, scherzarci e confidarsi.   
Il tempo passato con lui era sempre bello in ogni caso e via via che procedeva, la cosa diventava più forte.   
Cris ogni tanto gli carezzava i capelli e lui si irrigidiva, certe cose, certi gesti non erano proprio da semplici amici, ma si rispondeva che forse i gay semi dichiarati che si vivevano così apertamente, si comportavano in quel modo. Erano affettuosi, toccavano e carezzavano di continuo i loro amici.   
Però non lo vedeva farlo con altri.   
Stava tanto con Pepe e Marcelo, ad esempio, ma non carezzava anche loro. Con loro rideva molto.   
Riky non sapeva come comportarsi.   
A volte pensava seriamente ci provasse con lui e non aveva idea se dovesse parlargli chiaramente e dirgli di non farlo. Ma poi se gli avesse chiesto 'perchè non dovrei'?   
Che gli avrebbe potuto dire?   
Non poteva dire che non gli piaceva, non era vero. A Riky piacevano quei modi, quegli atteggiamenti. Quando gli toccava i capelli provava un tale calore dentro da sconvolgerlo. E sperava lo abbracciasse, si appoggiasse a lui, sperava gli facesse qualunque cosa. Anche se poi si irrigidiva e pensava che non era conveniente.   
Fra il dire ed il fare c'era di mezzo un mare immenso.   
Altre pensava di sbagliarsi. Cris non ci provava davvero. Aveva solo atteggiamenti equivoci ma lui era tutto equivoco, quindi non serviva prenderlo sul serio.   
Un giorno i suoi dubbi furono completamente sbaragliati.   
Il campionato era iniziato da un paio di giornate, la squadra si allenava a pieno ritmo ma siccome Riky faticava un po' in generale ad inserirsi in squadra e si sentiva indietro, capitava si trattenesse un po' per completare degli esercizi speciali.   
In realtà il suo problema era che aveva bisogno di conoscere meglio i giocatori con cui giocava, i loro tempi ed i loro modi. Però Riky era un tipo che se si sentiva in difetto lavorava su sé stesso a prescindere da quale fosse il vero problema.   
Così anche quel giorno finì gli allenamenti dopo gli altri.   
Questo gli permetteva anche di non fissare il pavimento nella doccia e negli spogliatoi, perchè quando andava a lavarsi era solo.   
Aveva trovato questo sistema efficace per non avere un infarto ogni giorno.   
Cris i primi tempi era andato via appena concluso pensando che si sarebbe rifatto il giorno dopo, ma vedendo che il giorno dopo era ancora così, quella volta si decise a fermarsi e ad aspettarlo.   
Se nonostante quello Riky avesse continuato su quella linea, si sarebbe aggiunto esercizi anche lui, tanto arrivava comunque prima per fare un po' di palestra in più, andare via dopo non poteva essere un problema.   
Riky arrivò che i suoi compagni stavano ormai andandosene, si infilò nella doccia lieto che fossero tutti vestiti e si lavò con calma aspettando di sentire lo spogliatoio vuoto e silenzioso.   
Non era forse una vera soluzione, ma si ripeteva che ormai era sposato e che anche se accettava di essere gay, non cambiava che non poteva dare sfogo a quel proprio lato.   
Ormai era sposato ed anche se non era attratto da Carol come lo era da Cris, non ci poteva fare nulla.   
La realtà era una.   
Quando uscì aveva l'asciugamano alla vita ed era tutto gocciolante. E si fermò in mezzo alla stanza con le pedane antiscivolo.   
Cris era lì.   
Seduto su una panchina, col sedere scivolato in avanti sul bordo, le spalle all'indietro sullo schienale, le gambe stese e le braccia conserte sul petto. L'aria imbronciata.   
Le palpitazioni salirono.   
Cris era pronto, perchè stava lì?   
\- Che fai ancora qua? - Chiese cercando di apparire normale. Cris alzò gli occhi su di lui, trattenne il fiato e alzò le spalle.   
\- Ti aspettavo. - Riky avvampò per qualche motivo, ma rispose che non serviva. - Volevo farlo. - Cris sembrava indispettito per qualcosa, ma mano a mano che lo osservava asciugarsi di schiena a lui, si stava sentendo meglio.   
Riky non sapeva come fare.   
Di norma, quando erano insieme a cambiarsi, c'erano anche gli altri, c'era caos e lui riusciva a nascondersi dietro uno o l'altro e vestirsi veloce senza guardarlo.   
Ora non c'era nessuno, c'era solo lui, nudo, che si spogliava per rivestirsi.   
Cris non aveva altro da fare che fissarlo e si sentiva così imbarazzato da morire.   
Quando capì che era asciuttissimo e che era ora di vestirsi si morse il labbro bordeaux in viso.   
Cris era seduto vicino al suo borsone.   
Dovette girarsi e avvicinarsi, cercò di apparire normale ma sapeva di essere rosso.   
Naturalmente Cris lo fissava, ma non lui nella sua interezza per passare il tempo.   
Stava fissando il suo inguine.   
Riky voleva morire.   
Era nudo a pochi centimetri da lui e lo fissava in quel modo. Come lui, quel giorno, aveva fissato Andriy.   
Era stato quello il modo?   
Per questo era stato tutto così chiaro?   
Riky si chiese se Cris allora ci stesse seriamente provando con lui, poi cominciò a fare quel sorrisino, quell'aria maliziosa.   
Riky cercava nervosamente nel borsone il ricambio e non lo trovava. Non poteva fissarlo con quello sguardo, lo stava bruciando.   
Trovati i boxer si alzò ma gli occhi scapparono su Cris, voleva vedere se lo stava davvero fissando od era solo un'impressione.   
Cris si stava anche leccando le labbra, non lo stava solo guardando.   
Era talmente erotico che il calore avvampò in un'ondata che partì proprio dalle sue parti basse.   
Riky si guardò automaticamente e si vide sempre più reattivo. Così fece un'espressione in libera difficoltà e rosso in viso si affrettò a mettersi i boxer voltandosi di spalle.   
\- Sei imbarazzato? Ti ho visto nudo tante volte, sai... - Rise Cris. Riky era imbarazzato e Cris rideva di lui e del suo imbarazzo. Per un momento credette di odiarlo. Non poteva prendersi gioco di lui in quel modo. Stava giocando, stava solo giocando.   
Era umiliante.   
\- Non sono imbarazzato ma tu mi guardi in modo strano! - Rispose squittendo.   
Cris a quel punto aveva smesso di ridere, si era alzato e gli era andato dietro fino a sfiorarlo, poi aveva mormorato piano:   
\- Come, così? - Riky non aveva potuto evitare di girarsi, anche se era indietreggiato un po', era rimasto comunque troppo vicino.   
Aveva paura di fare la parte dello sciocco nell'allontanarsi di più. Però Cris aveva uno sguardo lussurioso, carico di desideri e promesse.   
Quegli occhi furbi brillavano e le labbra incurvate in una posa maliziosa.   
Riky annuì e non si rese conto della distanza che si annullava. O forse se ne rese conto ma gli stava bene.   
Gli stava benissimo.   
Perso nei suoi occhi così ipnotici, si ritrovò davanti a lui a toccarlo e Cris mormorò basso e suadente:   
\- E' uno sguardo che apprezza. - Disse infatti.   
Riky schiuse la bocca ma non per parlare. Quando si rese conto che lo stava per baciare si allontanò di scatto, si vestì in fretta e con il cuore che galoppava fino in gola, prese la sua roba e scappò.   
Rossissimo, tremante, terrorizzato.   
Perchè lo voleva tanto?   
Perchè sperava gli facesse sempre tutte quelle cose e non si fermasse?   
Doveva solo accettarlo.   
Forse l'aveva già accettato.   
Era gay.   
Ma non era il fatto che fosse gay.   
Era che fosse Cris.   
Però era anche gay.   
Riky partì velocissimo in macchina e prima di andare a casa si trovò a girare col cuore ancora impazzito e la testa frenetica, non riusciva a fermarsi, era spaventato e se fosse andato a casa in quelle condizioni, Carol avrebbe subito capito che c'era qualcosa di strano.   
Così si trovò a fermarsi davanti casa di Iker. Iker era uno di quelli con cui si poteva parlare, era disponibile e tranquillo, gli somigliava molto.   
Non si era ancora confidato con lui, ma doveva parlarne con qualcuno, doveva fare qualcosa.   
Ogni volta era lì lì per baciare Cris e lo desiderava come non mai.   
Iker si stupì di vederselo davanti, abitando solo lo fece accomodare dentro e fece gli onori di casa, però Riky rifiutò qualunque cosa.   
Stava per scoppiare a piangere, si vedeva.   
\- Cosa posso fare per te? - Chiese gentile.   
Riky si morse il labbro e lo guardò spaventato, poi prese respiro e vuotò il sacco.   
Tutto.   
Fino all'ultimo goccio.   
Non tralasciò nulla nel raccontare quello che gli stava succedendo.   
Dai primi dialoghi ed istinti e dubbi fino alle ultime pratiche certezze.   
\- E' perchè sono gay e non riesco più a reprimere questo mio lato o perchè è lui? - Chiese alla fine sperando potesse dargli una risposta.   
Che risposta gli poteva dare?   
Iker era spaesato da quel mare di parole e di confidenze, da che ne sapeva poco e nulla a che sapeva tutto.   
Si grattò la nuca e si morse il labbro cercando qualcosa di intelligente e utile da dire, era in una situazione difficile.   
\- Ecco... direi... tutti e due? Sei gay ed hai represso quel lato per troppo tempo, però c'è qualcosa di speciale con Cris... - Ovviamente stava azzardando un'ipotesi, ma Riky aveva bisogno di risposte sicure.   
Sapeva che nessuno aveva la verità in mano, ma non ce la faceva più così.   
Si strofinò il viso e si appoggiò allo schienale del divano dove era seduto.   
\- Come faccio a capire di cosa si tratta? Come? Ho un disperato bisogno di capirlo. Se è qualcosa di generale è un conto, ma se è Cris... Dio, se è Cris è una tragedia... come faccio? - Iker era convinto di parlare con un alieno. Come si faceva a non capire se non ci piaceva qualcuno?   
Con dolcezza gli mise una mano sulla spalla e rivolto verso di lui, disse calmo:   
\- Riky, di solito è chiaro se uno ti piace o no... come fai a non capirlo? - Lui aveva capito subito che David gli piaceva.   
Però era diverso. Non è che lui non lo capiva, lui non voleva capirlo.   
Riky lo guardò sconsolato e si fece coraggio.   
\- Sono gay. - Dirlo era faticoso e strano, ma Iker sorrise incoraggiante e teneramente, lo capiva bene, ci era passato anche lui per una cosa simile.   
Strinse la presa sulla spalla annuendo e Riky continuò.   
\- E credo mi piaccia Cris. - Iker inarcò un sopracciglio.   
\- Credi? - Riky arrossì.   
\- Mi piace molto stare con lui, ma può essere anche in qualità di amici, no? E poi il fatto che sono gay e che ho represso a lungo questa cosa, mi porta inevitabilmente in subbuglio quando c'è un così bel ragazzo che ci prova con me... - Poi esitò e si fece di altri mille colori. - Perché... lui ci prova con me, giusto? - Chiese timido. Iker rise e lo abbracciò di slancio nascondendogli il viso contro il proprio collo, spettinandogli i capelli.   
\- Sei unico! Come fai ad avere dubbi? È chiaro a tutti che ti muore dietro! Ma scusa, vi conoscevate già, possibile che tu cada dalle nuvole? Non ti sei mai accorto di niente? Lui è arrivato qua già perso per te! - Riky era sconvolto di ciò che stava apprendendo. Si allontanò da lui per guardarlo in viso e capire se era serio. Gli occhi sgranati dallo shock.   
\- Davvero? - Non se ne era mai accorto. A quel punto il portiere spagnolo scoppiò a ridere incapace di far altro.   
\- Mio Dio Riky! Seriamente! Cris ti guarda con gli occhi a cuore e li alterna con quelli da lupo affamato! Ha la bava alla bocca quando ti guarda! Ed è sempre ad accarezzarti, toccarti, abbracciarti. Sta tantissimo con te! Fuori dal campo che fate? - Chiese sapendo che sicuramente si vedevano.   
\- Beh, passiamo altro tempo insieme... parliamo molto di tutto, anche se siamo diversissimi si parla benissimo con lui. - Iker scosse il capo ridacchiando divertito.   
\- Cenate insieme anche? Fate le serate? - Riky arrossì.   
\- Sì però se siamo soli no, di solito c'è sempre qualcun altro tipo Carol e Luca o qualche altro amico... -   
\- Non da soli? -   
\- Lui ci prova ma io sono imbarazzato, ho paura che la cosa sfugga di mano... - Iker rise di nuovo.   
\- Ma lo sai benissimo allora! Che dubbi hai? Tu piaci a lui e lui piace a te! - Riky era esterrefatto dalla semplicità con cui glielo stava esponendo.   
\- Così ci piacciamo? - Chiese candido.   
Iker si chiese se fosse giusto rivoluzionare un così puro individuo.   
Il dilemma di Andriy. Erano così rari quelli autentici come lui. Però a Cris importava poco, sicuramente voleva quella purezza per sé.   
\- Vi piacete anche tanto. Ti piace stare con lui... quando ti tocca come ti senti? - Si sentiva un terapeuta.   
Riky avvampò, appoggiò la testa all'indietro e sospirò sognante. Iker rise.   
\- E' chiaro. - Aspettò che si riprendesse per poi proseguire. - Ascolta, qual è di preciso il problema? Vi piacete... vi attraete... state bene insieme... c'è alchimia, c'è un bel rapporto... - Riky tirò di nuovo su la testa di scatto e lo guardò sorpreso che glielo chiedesse.   
\- Iker, sono sposato! - Era così ovvio. Come poteva chiederglielo?   
Iker lo guardò impallidendo. Diceva sul serio?   
Lo scrutò e capì che era serio.   
Era la prima volta che uno in questa condizione si faceva scrupoli perchè era sposato.   
\- La ami? - Naturalmente indagò. Lui gonfiò il petto come per dire 'osi metterlo in dubbio?', ma poi si sgonfiò amareggiato.   
\- Siamo sposati... - Ripeté come se quello dovesse rispondergli. Avrebbe dovuto ma Iker per esperienza sapeva che c'erano molte variabili e che non bastava più.   
\- Sì, ma spesso si sbaglia a sposarsi, spesso lo si fa con le migliori intenzioni e si è convinti che sia amore. Però magari era presto e poi col tempo capisci che non era la tua persona. Riky, sei gay. Come puoi amarla? Forse provi un grandissimo affetto e ti trovi bene come con una sorella... ma se sei gay... come puoi dire di amarla? - Gli occhi di Riky si riempirono di lacrime nel capirlo ed il petto venne schiacciato così forte che gli fece male. Tanto male.   
Si morse il labbro e la gola si chiuse, non riusciva più a parlare, voleva soffocarsi.   
Iker capì il suo dolore e lo abbracciò con dolcezza, lo tenne con sé pensando di aver fatto un danno e di non saper che fare.   
Ed ora?   
\- Purtroppo esistono i matrimoni in crisi, esistono queste cose. Se tu non ci pensi non significa che la situazione non esista. Puoi anche fingere che vada tutto bene e stare sposato con lei tutta la vita e fare il marito ideale. Ma la verità è che non la ami e ti stai prendendo per un altro. È la tua natura. Puoi fare tutto quello che vuoi, non ci sono regole od obblighi. Però fallo consapevolmente di ciò che sei e che provi davvero. - Iker aveva imparato questi discorsi da David il quale era anche più cinico, ma lui li traduceva in cose sensate.   
Riky rimase a piangere aggrappato a lui incapace di accettarlo e basta, dopo di che si alzò dalle sue braccia, tirò su col naso e lo guardò sconvolto, confuso.   
\- Non so cosa dovrei fare. Ho passato i mesi a chiedermi se fossi gay o no ed ora che ci sono c'è questo... io credo in Dio, ci crediamo entrambi, siamo sposati davanti a Dio, capisci? Lo saremo per sempre. E abbiamo un bambino. Non è facile come per gli altri. Noi non crediamo nel divorzio. Come posso fare? Non si merita di soffrire e non merita Luca di crescere in un clima teso e... - Iker tornò ad abbracciarlo cercando di calmarlo.   
Non era facile per uno così.   
Per questo Andriy non aveva voluto farlo. Perchè sapeva che l'avrebbe gettato nel caos più ancora di quanto avesse fatto.   
Per uno come lui era impossibile affrontarlo e superarlo con facilità. Non poteva.   
Ed ora stava così male che non vedeva una soluzione, non ne aveva idea.   
\- Resta qua finchè non stai meglio. E poi prenditi tempo per rifletterci, sforzati di tenere le cose ferme e solo quando sarai lucido ed avrai capito cosa preferisci fare, allora agisci. Non fare niente adesso, parlarne con lei senza sapere che vuoi fare davvero è inutile, la faresti soffrire. -   
Riky pensò ai discorsi coi suoi ex compagni di squadra quando cercavano di fargli capire com'erano diverse le situazioni per loro, come si poteva finire per tenersi la moglie e l'amante, maschio o femmina che fosse.   
Per tutti loro era sempre divertimento. Però forse non aveva mai capito che il divertimento mascherava qualcosa di più, per alcuni.   
Andriy aveva cercato di farglielo capire.   
Che non era facile, non si poteva generalizzare. Che trovasi sposati ad affrontare l'amore verso qualcun altro era la cosa più complicata del mondo.   
Ora sapeva com'era.   
\- Ma non sono innamorato di Cris. Sono gay, sono attratto da lui, sto bene con lui... mi sto prendendo ma da qui a dire che lo amo... non è successo nulla... - Cercò di ragionare ma in quelle condizioni era impossibile.   
\- Non è questo, Riky. È che non ami lei. È questo il punto. Ora puoi anche resistere a Cris, però arriverà qualcuno che ti ruberà il cuore perchè è così la vita. Tu devi munirti ora. Devi sapere a cosa andrai incontro, cosa potrà capitarti. Non puoi vivere ingenuamente pensando che il mondo sia semplice e perfetto. - Lui l'aveva imparato a sue spese ed ora portava avanti una relazione complicata con la persona più difficile dell'universo. Che era sposato ed aveva il matrimonio più famoso del pianeta dopo quello dei reali d'Inghilterra.   
I Beckham.   
Riky si sentì togliere il fiato e non disse più niente.   
Aveva ragione. È che non la amava e forse non amava Cris. Per ora. Però lo desiderava con tutto sé stesso e cresceva sempre più, prima o poi non sarebbe più riuscito a trattenersi e sarebbe stata la fine di tutto, di tutto.   
Inevitabile fine.   
Perchè non sarebbe più riuscito a scappare.   
Ma comunque rimaneva sposato con lei.   
Anche se avesse scelto la propria natura, i propri sentimenti, i propri desideri... un giorno avrebbe dovuto affrontarlo con lei e dirglielo.   
E Dio? Come affrontare tutto questo sotto il Suo punto di vista?   
Era inconcepibile l'adulterio.   
Come poteva anche solo prenderlo in considerazione?   
Non poteva.   
Non poteva assolutamente.   
Su questa litania che era più una preghiera che altro, Riky si addormentò nel divano di Iker che si trovò a dover cercare nel telefono di Riky il numero di Carol e chiamarla per avvertirla che dormiva con lui perchè aveva bisogno di aiuto che stava male. Si inventò un problema per cui non poteva passare la notte solo e così lei disse di non preoccuparsi.   
Però ovviamente che chiamasse Iker e non Riky le parve strano.


	6. Cedimento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riky è convinto di dover fare quello che è giusto nell'ottica della sua fede, ma fra questo ed i suoi ormoni c'è Cris!

CAPITOLO VI:   
CEDIMENTO 

[ ](http://25.media.tumblr.com/e96285c79474908b6782009182eb13d4/tumblr_mfg0hpy4oP1rmdmxco1_500.gif)

  
  
Il giorno dopo Riky si svegliò spaesato.   
Iker era andato nel suo letto e lui dormiva nel divano da solo, coperto.   
Aprì e chiuse gli occhi un paio di volte, si guardò intorno e capì di essere ancora dal suo amico, si sentiva gli occhi bruciare e le guance tirare.   
Si era addormentato piangendo.   
Che vergogna. Come un bambino.   
Si alzò e cercò il bagno. Naturalmente si imbatté nella camera di Iker. Aprì la porta e con un 'ops' la richiuse, però Iker lo chiamò con un mugolio dicendo che poteva venire.   
Riky fece capolino e coi capelli arruffati e l'aria addormentata, si avvicinò scusandosi.   
\- Cercavo il bagno, non volevo svegliarti... - Era imbarazzato.   
Iker era accumulato sotto le coperte, sbucò con un sorriso addormentato ed indicò una porta dentro la camera. Così Riky si infilò e ci andò rinfrescandosi per svegliarsi. Si guardò. A parte il sonno stava meglio.   
Anche solo per averne finalmente parlato apertamente e fino in fondo con qualcuno. Poi aveva pure pianto. Doveva ammettere che era molto più leggero, anche se angosciato per altre cose.   
Quando tornò in camera, Iker era ancora steso come un sirenetto ma aveva acceso la luce del comodino e si vedeva meglio.   
Dormiva probabilmente senza niente addosso. Almeno niente sul torace.   
Riky arrossì ma distinse nettamente la sensazione.   
Con Cris ci moriva, con lui era solo un apprezzare un bel ragazzo. Era molto diverso.   
Lo capì in quel momento e si sedette con lui sovrappensiero. Sospirò osservandolo assente. Aveva un bel viso, tipico spagnolo ma comunque dolce.   
Gli piaceva ma come potevano piacergli altri bei ragazzi.   
Con Cris era proprio diverso. Era un colpo dentro ogni volta che lo vedeva. Anche solo per foto od in televisione si fermava e sospirava. Si dava dello sciocco, ma gli capitava.   
Adesso che stava affrontando tutto, ci stava riflettendo e si rivedeva.   
Come poteva non aver mai visto?   
Era così ottuso?   
\- Che ti ha portato la notte? - Si diceva consiglio, ma Riky non ne era certo.   
Sorrise timido.   
\- Caos... - Iker rise mettendosi a pancia in giù, le coperte si arrotolarono sotto di sé e scoprirono il corpo con gli shorts.   
Riky distolse lo sguardo. Era un bell'uomo ma niente di ingestibile.   
Se fosse stato Cris si sarebbe chinato a leccargli la schiena.   
\- E? - Riky si strinse nelle spalle.   
\- E niente. Tornerò a casa, mi scuserò con Carol per essere sparito tutta la notte, starò con lei e poi andrò a calcio, mi allenerò e vedrò se riesco a gestire Cris. Idealmente dovrei rimanere sposato con lei ed allontanare lui, ma ci lavoro insieme. Cercherò di domarlo e fare in modo che non capiti nulla. Però questo è possibile se lui collabora. - Iker scosse il capo e gli bussò col dito sulla coscia, Riky lo guardò e disse:   
\- Fai i conti senza l'oste. -   
\- Dici che Cris non collabora se gli dico che sono sposato e ci rimarrò comunque perchè per Dio lo sarò per sempre ed io amo Dio? - Iker rise.   
\- Non mi sembra molto ragionevole o altruista. Credo che ti voglia e che farà di tutto per averti. -   
\- Se è solo un capriccio che se ne trovi un altro. -   
\- Ma non è solo un capriccio... -   
\- Te l'ha detto lui? -   
\- No ma lo vedo da come ti guarda. E comunque per te non è solo quello. - Riky rimase in silenzio, Iker gli portava molte considerazioni su cui riflettere. - E poi tieni a mente che tu non ami lei. Puoi riuscire a farcela ora ma un giorno... - Riky tirò il labbro all'infuori.   
\- Devo almeno provare a fare la cosa giusta. Non posso rinunciare pensando che tanto un giorno fallirò. Ci devo almeno provare. È questo che è giusto. Se non ce la farò avrò tentato. -   
Iker si alzò a carponi e si stiracchiò come un gatto, poi si tirò su e lo guardò ancora.   
\- Ricorda che non è Dio quello incapace di perdonare. Se tu glielo chiedi Lui ti perdona e ti accetta per quello che sei, purchè tu non ammazzi e sia una brava persona. - Riky lo guardò stupito che gli leggesse nell'animo e gli rispondesse. - Ricordati che sei tu a doverti perdonare. - Con questo si alzò dal letto ed andò al bagno. Riky, solo in camera, ci rimase di sasso.   
Era così dunque? Non una questione di Dio ma di sé stesso?   
Dio aveva fatto gli uomini sapendo quanto imperfetti erano, quanto avrebbero sbagliato. E li accoglieva lo stesso.   
Erano gli uomini a doversi perdonare. Anzi. A dover chiedere perdono e ad accettarsi per quello che erano.   
Dio non abbandonava comunque.   
Mai.   
In nessun caso.   
Sulla croce Gesù aveva perdonato un ladrone che si era pentito solo in punto di morte. Se lo ripeté come insegnamento preciso ed importante.   
Bisognava essere consapevoli e saper chiedere perdono.   
“Però non basta. Non è che io ora vado e tradisco Carol e poi chiedo perdono a Dio perchè Lui è buono e mi perdona e posso fare quello che mi pare. Devo smetterla di fare ciò per cui chiedo perdono, ciò che ritengo sbagliato.”   
  
  
Riky si era ormai già fasciato la testa, però poi a casa con Carol e Luca si era convinto che non sarebbe successo nulla con Cris, che l'avrebbe gestita, che era un uomo, non un animale fatto di istinti e basta.   
Era assurdo pensare già al tradimento quando di fatto non era successo nulla.   
Tornò agli allenamenti e lo vide.   
Cris era già lì, stava facendo palestra per conto suo, ma la sua espressione non era molto distesa.   
Riky lo evitò preferendo non dirgli niente, non era successo nulla di fatto. Doveva calmarsi.   
Trovò curioso Iker che prima di cominciare gli allenamenti se lo prese e lo portò in parte a parlargli.   
Rimase di sasso, quando tornarono moriva dalla voglia di sapere cosa si fossero detti, ma sembrava non esserci verso per capirlo, così si limitò a fare finta di nulla.   
Iker aveva detto a Cris che se faceva sul serio con Riky, doveva essere consapevole che si sarebbe comunque imbarcato nella cosa più difficile della sua vita. Qualcosa di inimmaginabile.   
Gli aveva detto che se non era sicuro e serio, che se era solo uno sfizio o qualcosa tanto per fare, di non insistere e non rivoluzionargli l'esistenza perchè già solo per quel po' che era capitato, lui stava male ed era pieno di paranoie.   
Gli aveva detto che Riky sembrava la persona più semplice, mite e buona dell'universo ma in sé nascondeva asteroidi, buchi neri, supernove e qualunque altro elemento pericoloso viaggiava nello spazio aperto.   
\- Però un viaggio nello spazio vale sempre la pena farlo... - Aveva risposto Cris con un'espressione strana.   
\- Cris... davvero... se non sei serio lascia perdere... - Cris se l'era un po' presa ma aveva annuito senza dirgli se fosse serio o meno. Iker non ne aveva idea, ma sperava l'avesse ascoltato.   
Quando Cris andò da Riky per cominciare col riscaldamento, l'affiancò alla corsa e gli diede un colpo sulla schiena per salutarlo.   
Riky sussultò e lo guardò incerto. Era curioso di sapere cosa si era detto con Iker, ma era anche in subbuglio per il giorno prima. E tutti gli altri.   
Illudersi di poterla gestire senza fare i conti con Cris era stato da sciocchi.   
  
Quel giorno Cris gli aveva chiesto se gli andava di dargli una mano coi tiri. Voleva perfezionare il suo da fuori area a scendere e siccome lui lo faceva già in modo perfetto, gli aveva chiesto una mano.   
Riky, ingenuamente, pensando che se si trattava di calcio andava bene, si fermò.   
\- Ma io lo faccio in movimento, da fermo è un'altra cosa. -   
\- Da fermo non ho problemi... mi serve di capire in movimento cosa cambia... - Cris sapeva benissimo cosa cambiava, sapeva già fare alla perfezione ogni tipo di tiro in ogni situazione da ogni angolazione. Da fermo, in movimento, da trenta metri, da quindici...   
Però doveva lasciare che tutti gli altri se ne andassero e li lasciassero soli.   
Così l'allenamento speciale diede i suoi frutti allo scadere della mezz'ora, quando ormai erano tutti andati via.   
Cris si mostrò perfettamente abile a capire le direttive di Riky il quale gli fece i complimenti per aver preso il tiro così facilmente.   
\- Del resto quando c'è il talento... -   
Cris adorava che gli facesse i complimenti.   
Andarono negli spogliatoi e cominciarono a spogliarsi per la doccia, Riky capì solo allora cosa era successo e si chiese se l'avesse fatto apposta. No, sicuramente aveva solo cercato di stare con lui per fare una specie di pace visto che il giorno prima era scappato a quel modo.   
Sembrava non provarci più, in fondo.   
E poi se se ne fosse andato senza lavarsi, avrebbe mangiato la foglia.   
Riky sospirò e si infilò sotto la doccia per primo.   
Naturale che Cris si mise in quella vicino alla sua.   
Riky gli dava le spalle cercando di essere naturale, ma l'altro era molto più furbo di lui in quelle cose. Aveva pensato molto bene a come fare.   
Iker non sapeva quanto serio fosse con lui. Sapeva che era diverso dagli altri, raro e speciale. Per questo non poteva tirarsi indietro.   
Stava provando qualcosa di unico, non avrebbe mai e poi mai avuto la forza di lasciarlo andare. Vederlo ogni giorno e convincersi che doveva, doveva per forza.   
Riky era speciale, era unico. Oltre che bellissimo era così pulito e dolce. Voleva la sua dolcezza. Voleva la sua purezza. Voleva quello che lui non aveva. Riky era ciò che lui non era. L'attrazione era inevitabile, ma si trattava di un'attrazione molto diversa dalle altre.   
Profonda e totale.   
\- Sei passato da Iker ieri? - Chiese sfacciato.   
Riky sussultò. Se gli parlava non era carino dargli le spalle. Si morse la bocca, si fece forza e si girò. Lo guardò negli occhi teso e rispose.   
\- Sì... te l'ha detto lui? -   
\- L'ho capito quando mi ha detto di stare attento con te. - Riky si sorprese.   
\- Ti ha detto così? - Cris sorrise.   
\- Sì... penso che l'hai colpito... spero non miri a te! - Riky rise divertito perchè conosceva un certo retroscena.   
\- Tu non sai... Iker sta con David Beckham... non penso punti a me! - Cris sorpreso della scoperta volle saperne di più, così Riky si rilassò e gli spiegò.   
Vedendo che aveva abbassato la guardia, attaccò anche se non direttamente.   
Si stava passando la saponetta sul corpo quando dal semplice insaponarsi finì per massaggiarsi in modo decisamente intimo. Troppo intimo.   
Lo fissava intensamente e lo ascoltava anche, ma Riky notando certi movimenti insistenti in alcune parti, si distrasse e finì per perdersi il finale del discorso.   
Cris non gli chiese di concludere.   
Si stava strofinando l'inguine e lo stava facendo con troppa dovizia.   
Riky si succhiava il labbro e tratteneva il fiato.   
Perchè lo stava facendo? Come poteva?   
Riky provò un immediato calore in ogni particella, si sentì avvampare e si paralizzò. Come poteva?   
\- Mi insaponi la schiena? - Normalmente facevano da soli ma come non approfittarne?   
Riky era così andato che non si rese conto che non era normale chiederlo.   
Andò da lui e gli prese la saponetta che gli porgeva. Silenzio.   
Un silenzio molto pesante, ora. Il cuore non aveva mai battuto più di così.   
Forse Cris lo sentiva.   
Gli passò la mano con la saponetta consumata sulla schiena, lentamente, esitava e quando arrivò sul fondo tremò.   
\- Tutto bene? - Riky si ritrasse e gliela riconsegnò, Cris lo trattenne un attimo e lui si ritirò come se lo scottasse.   
Lo stava guardando di nuovo in quel modo. Lo stava mangiando. Lo stava bruciando.   
E lui lo desiderava.   
Lo desiderava troppo davvero.   
Voleva scappare ma le gambe non gli rispondevano al comando.   
Doveva dimostrare di poterla gestire senza affrontarla apertamente, senza dover dire nulla a Carol, senza cedere a Cris.   
Doveva.   
Così quando lui gli prese il braccio e lo girò di schiena, si sentì morire.   
\- Ti ricambio il favore... - Così dicendo, Cris cominciò a passargli la schiena con languore, sembrava lo stesse seducendo. C'era molto di più in quei gesti e Riky li sentiva tutti molto chiaramente.   
Respirava corto e si succhiava il labbro, gli occhi stretti.   
Quando scese sulla zona lombare Riky pregava, ma non sapeva se affinchè smettesse o continuasse.   
Lo desiderava ad un livello inconcepibile.   
Però la mano di Cris non si fermò ed andò anche sui suoi glutei ora tesi e alti.   
\- Rilassati... - Mormorò sensuale all'orecchio.   
Riky sussultò nel sentire che le dita andavano decisamente oltre, così di scatto si allontanò, si mise sotto il getto della doccia e si sciacquò.   
Cris non disse nulla, lo lasciò in pace e fece altrettanto.   
Il brasiliano non osava guardarlo, sapeva che di sicuro si stava toccando, lo sentiva, era come se lo percepisse.   
Aveva il terrore di guardare anche sé stesso.   
Aveva sicuramente un'erezione da paura.   
\- Riky... - Lo chiamò. Doveva per forza torturarlo? - Tutto bene? - Annuì nervoso ma ancora dandogli la schiena. - Allora guardami se va tutto bene. - Aveva ragione, doveva dimostrargli che andava tutto bene. Si girò e sperò di non essere in condizioni pietose.   
Era eccitato ma si fissò solo sui suoi occhi. Già splendidi di loro.   
\- Guardami sul serio. - Disse sicuro, come se gli comandasse di fare chissà cosa.   
Riky non poteva non farlo, era come se fosse creta nelle sue mani.   
Abbassò lo sguardo e vide che si stava masturbando, si appoggiò alle piastrelle, l'acqua scendeva sul suo corpo da dio greco, Riky stava per avere un orgasmo, se continuava a guardarlo sarebbe successo. Come poteva fargli questo? Come osava?   
Perchè?   
Riky stava per fare la stessa cosa che stava facendo lui, quando si accorse che tanto era dritto e stava su da solo.   
Bastava solo un dito per avere l'orgasmo.   
Così nel caos più completo, in combutta con sé stesso, scappò a gambe levate dal locale delle docce nella speranza di potersene andare, sparire e annullare tutto.   
Cris lo seguì e appena di là lo prese per il braccio fermandolo. Riky rimase di spalle, cercava di liberarsi ma la sua presa era sicura.   
\- Riky, va tutto bene, sono cose normali! - Disse con la stessa sicurezza. Riky scuoteva il capo nel panico.   
\- No, non sono normali! - Cris tirò il braccio e con l'altra mano lo prese per la vita e la spostò fino alla schiena obbligandolo a girarsi. Scivolò il corpo bagnato sul proprio. Erano entrambi nudi e accaldati, Riky aveva i capelli più lunghi spettinati sulla fronte, la testa bassa, imbarazzato e spaventato. Il cuore gli batteva fortissimo a livelli spropositati, voleva scappare e restare, voleva che non si fermasse ma gli parve di svenire quando sentì la sua erezione contro la propria. Quella che prima si stava toccando da solo. Erano entrambe dure, bastava così poco per venire, così poco.   
A quel punto la mano dalla vita risalì al viso e glielo alzò, si guardarono. Un soffio uno dall'altro.   
Riky era spaventato ed eccitato.   
\- Può non essere normale, può essere nuovo, ma è bellissimo... - con questo sussurro aveva unito le labbra alle sue e finalmente l'aveva baciato.   
Erano capitate diverse volte in cui erano stati sul punto di farlo, era successo spesso di desiderarlo ed ora lo stavano facendo.   
Riky si sciolse del tutto, ci morì in quelle labbra. Dio, quanto le aveva desiderate. Quanto.   
Impossibile per lui rifiutarlo ormai.   
No, non poteva gestirla.   
Cris era nel suo agognato paradiso, ormai, e non l'avrebbe mai lasciato andare.   
Gli schiuse le labbra e si infilò fra le sue con la lingua, lo raggiunse e lo sentì timido e impacciato.   
Cris giocò con la sua bocca aderendo e combaciando prima col labbro inferiore, poi succhiando il suo.   
Quando Riky fu ipnotizzato da quel gioco, tirò fuori la lingua a sua volta e gli andò incontro nel bacio.   
Allora si intrecciarono e non si lasciarono più. Il turbine crebbe in loro fino a che tutto si accese con elettricità. I fiati mancarono e quel fuoco ormai era incontenibile.   
Mentre il bacio acquistava sempre più decisione e sicurezza, le mani di Cris scesero tornando sui fianchi. Entrambe.   
Dopo di che si spostarono fra di loro, sugli inguini. E con una sulla propria e l'altra sulla sua, cominciò a masturbare entrambi.   
Riky si aggrappò alle sue braccia ma non si mosse. Ansimò smettendo di baciarlo, appoggiò la fronte alla sua e chiuse gli occhi completamente abbandonato al piacere.   
Cosa gli stava facendo?   
Era questo ciò da cui era sempre scappato?   
Quello che comunque aveva desiderato con tutto sé stesso?   
Come poteva separarsene, ora?   
Era la cosa più bella che gli avessero mai fatto.   
Cris si muoveva sicuro e sempre più veloce, Riky ormai non era più in sé, gli avrebbe potuto fare qualunque cosa. Affondò le unghie e strisciò la fronte fino alla spalla, si nascose lì e con l'eccitazione ed il piacere che cresceva, per non gemere lo morse.   
Cris si eccitò in quello e andò più veloce.   
Venne un secondo prima dell'altro il quale, sentendosi bagnare sulle cosce, capì cosa era successo.   
Raggiunse poco dopo l'orgasmo anche lui.   
Ansimava contro il suo collo, si teneva a lui incapace di muoversi. Terrorizzato.   
La mente annullata.   
Sentiva lo sperma scendere sulle ginocchia e poi giù fino ai piedi, viscido.   
Quello di Cris.   
“Dio, cosa ho fatto?”   
Con questo pensiero sconvolgente tornò alla realtà, fu troppo brusco.   
Spostò la testa e guardò fra le gambe. Quelle di Cris erano sporche come le proprie.   
Si erano venuti addosso.   
Avvampò di vergogna e paura di qualcosa che, ora lo capiva, non avrebbe mai potuto controllare ma soprattutto rifiutare. Mai.   
Così si scostò, in fretta e furia si asciugò da tutto, si vestì tremando come avesse appena ricevuto una scarica da mille volt e, sotto lo sguardo incredulo di Cris, scappò senza dire una sola mezza parola, senza guardarlo, senza affrontarlo.   
Cris, solo e nudo con ancora lo sperma sulle gambe, fissò la porta senza crederci.   
\- Ma davvero se ne va così senza dire nulla? E cosa pensa di fare? Ignorarlo? Fare finta di niente domani? - Cris scosse il capo seccato fino a rendersi conto che era proprio arrabbiato.   
\- Col cazzo che fa finta di niente! Lo vuole, lo voglio, lo siamo. Basta nascondersi e rifiutarlo. È assurdo, stupido ed immaturo! Affronterà il tradimento come tutti. O si separerà. Come tutti. Tanto non può scappare in eterno e l'ha fatto per troppo tempo. È ora che guardi sé stesso una volta per tutte. È ora che lo sia. Che sia sé stesso. Quello vero. Basta, cazzo! -   
Con questo si asciugò, si vestì e se ne andò furioso.   
Non gli avrebbe lasciato scampo. Bisognava affrontare la realtà. 


	7. L'unica scelta possibile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris fa tutto quello che è in suo potere per convincere Riky, ma lui sembra intenzionato a seguire la retta via. Dopo un piccolo 'innocente' sfogo con Iker, Cris decide di tentare l'ultimo colpo.

CAPITOLO VII:   
L'UNICA SCELTA POSSIBILE 

[](http://31.media.tumblr.com/e9efef32edfe43f2469404febcb51522/tumblr_mfunmjFxMW1rmdmxco1_400.jpg)

  
  
Cris era sul piede di guerra, dopo aver giurato a sé stesso che Riky non avrebbe avuto assolutamente scampo, si ritrovò di nuovo Iker davanti il giorno dopo, a quel punto capì che Riky era di nuovo corso a piangere da lui.   
\- Cazzo, non è così terribile! - Esclamò esasperato Cris. Odiava che altri si intromettessero, però se era Riky ad intromettere questi altri, ci poteva fare poco. Perchè non la poteva gestire da solo?   
Era così difficile?   
\- Cris, ma sei serio? Uno con la fede come la sua, per di più marito e padre... tu davvero dici che non è terribile? Per lui sì! - Rispose acceso Iker incapace di credere alla sua insensibilità.   
Cris sospirò insofferente strofinandosi il viso, Iker quella volta gli era capitato a casa in mattinata.   
\- Non intendo questo. Comunque per lui è tutto terribile perchè non ha mai vissuto sul serio! Ma questa è un'altra cosa, capisco che per lui sia terribile perchè è diverso dagli altri e mi piace per questo! - Iker sbatté gli occhi senza capire, si era perso.   
\- E allora che cosa non è terribile? -   
Cris era molto preso dall'argomento e acceso rispose allargando teatrale le braccia:   
\- Io! Quello che gli faccio! Guarda che sono bravo... non può essere così terribile che ogni volta va a piangere da te! - Iker si mise a ridere alla sua sparata, era certo scherzasse per sdrammatizzare, così fece anche lui.   
\- Eh, magari ti sopravvaluti! - Non l'avesse mai detto!   
Cris non era geneticamente in grado di non reagire esageratamente ad una provocazione sulle sue capacità sessuali.   
Se c'era una cosa, oltre al calcio, di cui andava fiero era il proprio talento col sesso.   
\- So come far godere gli altri e ti assicuro che lui godeva! Possono essere i più casti o i più difficili del mondo, ma so come farlo! Non è terribile! Sta esagerando! - Iker voleva discutere sulla sua teoria. Non bastava godere per definire una cosa 'non terribile'.   
Però voleva sgonfiare un po' il suo ego.   
\- Guarda, conosco uno che ti batterebbe sicuramente dieci a zero in questo campo, se pensi di essere così bravo dovresti riconsiderarti! - Cris era effettivamente fastidioso quando si poneva in questi termini megalomani.   
\- Di chi parli, David? - Cris era incredulo e lo era così tanto che lo scherniva, convinto che lo dicesse solo per zittirlo. Sapeva di essere bravo, di questo non ammetteva ridimensionamenti.   
Iker però aveva voglia di demolirlo, per cui proseguì imperterrito su quella strada.   
\- Certo! Fidati che so cosa significa avere a che fare con un che davvero in quel campo è imbattibile! Evidentemente non sei in grado di convincere abbastanza Riky con le tue argomentazioni... dovresti prendere lezioni da David! - Forse lì aveva esagerato, ma Iker se ne rese conto tardi.   
Cris, acceso come un fiammifero e punto sul vivo, gli andò davanti, lo spinse sul tavolo del soggiorno e tolse immediatamente il fiato ad Iker il quale se lo trovò addosso senza capire che avesse intenzione di fare.   
Ben dopo qualche istante gli fu chiaro.   
Le sue mani gli stavano strofinando l'inguine attraverso i jeans e schiacciavano così bene che aveva già preso tutto lo stampino della sua erezione.   
\- Cris che diavolo... - E così Cris gli rispose sull'orecchio.   
\- Ti propongo un confronto... - Iker non ci poteva credere, gli mise le mani sul petto per spingerlo via, ma poi la sua lingua gli si infilò nell'orecchio sensibile e si trovò a piegare la testa. Non avendo più un buon accesso, Cris non si perse d'animo e scese sul collo con la punta della lingua, lo percorse fino al colletto della maglietta e infilò l'altra mano libera sotto la stoffa, raggiunse i capezzoli e glieli tormentò con le dita.   
Continuava a strofinargli il pacco e gli si schiacciava addosso.   
Trovato un punto perfetto sulla clavicola, glielo succhiò.   
Iker trattenne il fiato smettendo via via di spingerlo, Cris si sentiva già vincitore ma voleva dimostrargli che era ancora più bravo di così.   
Dopo il collo gli alzò la maglietta e gliela tolse, separato dal suo inguine Iker si sentì mancare per un momento, ma quando scese sul capezzolo e glielo leccò, si dimenticò del resto.   
Iker si inarcò all'indietro per dargli un miglior accesso a sé, sentì che gli slacciava i jeans e si appoggiò con le mani all'indietro.   
Cris lentamente lo spinse fino a farlo stendere con la schiena sul tavolo e proseguì il percorso dal petto ai boxer con la lingua.   
Una sensazione decisamente notevole.   
Come quando gli tirò fuori l'erezione. L'ebbe davanti ai suoi occhi lussuriosi e sorrise malizioso e vittorioso.   
Glielo leccò con la punta della lingua su tutta la lunghezza, in breve divenne davvero duro e quando lo fu l'avvolse con le labbra cominciando a succhiare.   
Iker sospirava e gemeva mano a mano che l'intensità saliva.   
Stava per raggiungere l'orgasmo quando il telefono gli suonò, per un momento decise di ignorarlo ma nel capire con l'anticamera del cervello che quello era David perchè era la sua suoneria, imprecò e rispose. Cris si fermò un istante per ridere. Per poi riattaccare la sua erezione vicina all'orgasmo.   
\- David? - Chiese steso sul tavolo con la bocca di Cris sull'inguine.   
La voce era molto acuta.   
\- Iker, che stai facendo? - Solo da come pronunciava il suo nome capiva che stava combinando qualcosa.   
\- Niente, perchè? - Cercava di apparire normale ma il risultato fu pessimo.   
\- Iker, chi ti sta saltando addosso? - Iker rimase in silenzio mordendosi spasmodicamente il labbro, ora se respirava o rispondeva poteva solo gemere.   
Cris, senza pietà, continuava a succhiare con una certa esperienza.   
\- Iker... non può essere così bravo da tenerti occupato mentre sono al telefono con te! - Iker voleva rispondere che in effetti in quel momento non avrebbe saputo chi far vincere. Si alzò a sedere e guardò la testa di Cris muoversi ancora con convinzione, era difficile non respirare.   
\- Allora vediamo... il fatto che non gemi significa che non è poi così eccezionale. Con me gridi quando ti succhio il cazzo. Perchè ti tormento prima lì intorno e poi mi occupo del cazzo. Io so qual è il tuo punto erogeno. Che quando lo lecco tu ti ecciti subito e godi come un matto. - Iker ricordandoselo, e sentendo la sua voce che ora si faceva erotica, gli parve di impazzire e chiudendo gli occhi decise di mandare tutti al diavolo e arrendersi ad un orgasmo meritato.   
Con un gran bel gemito liberatore.   
Cris vittorioso ingoiò e si tirò su guardandolo trionfante quasi sulle sue labbra. Non intendeva baciarlo ma ovviamente voleva il verdetto finale ed era sicurissimo di sé?.   
\- Allora? - Chiese David. Iker ora faticava decisamente a capire lo spagnolo.   
\- Cosa allora? - Fece infatti.   
\- Allora, chi diavolo è! - Iker non poteva non rispondere, ormai, e colpevole rispose.   
\- Cris... - che aspettava impaziente il giudizio. - L'ho provocato dicendo che si credeva troppo bravo e che se Riky non ci stava forse non gli era piaciuto molto. E lui così ha voluto dimostrarmi che mi sbagliavo. Che era bravo. - Poi ci pensò meglio. - In effetti ho detto che tu gli potevi dare delle lezioni in merito ed allora lui mi ha chiesto un confronto. - A quel punto David si mise a ridere così forte che Iker dovette allontanarsi il telefono dall'orecchio.   
Non ci poteva credere che rideva. Beh, in effetti era da lui.   
Cris non capiva bene cosa succedeva, era stupito del fatto che glielo avesse detto con tanta facilità.   
\- Allora? Mica ha vinto lui! - Chiese David poi interessato.   
Iker sospirò.   
\- Beh tecnicamente sono partito quando tu ti sei messo a dirmi del mio punto erogeno... - Lo doveva ammettere. Cris a quello si accese di nuovo come un fiammifero e si raddrizzò sbottando:   
\- Non vale così! Lui non doveva interferire! Non è un confronto valido così! Lo dobbiamo ripetere senza che si metta in mezzo! - Iker ora non sapeva come spegnerlo. Stava sbraitando con convinzione preoccupante ed a quel punto aveva anche paura che lo violentasse. Si coprì l'inguine cercando la maglietta.   
\- Che ha quello da gridare tanto? - Cris gli prese il telefono.   
\- Non è valido col tuo intervento! Guarda che stava godendo un casino anche senza di te! -   
David, come che tutto quello fosse normalissimo, rispose pieno di sé:   
\- Certo ma è venuto quando gli ho parlato io! -   
\- Per questo non vale il giudizio! -   
\- Guarda che a prescindere da tutto sarebbe di parte perchè è innamorato di me, direbbe me comunque! - Cris cacciò il broncio capendo che aveva ragione e che con lui non si poteva proprio fare.   
Iker non credeva che stessero davvero parlando di quello, quei due non erano normali. Una volta rivestito Iker si prese il telefono e mise il viva voce pensando che fosse assurdo.   
\- Non ha senso perchè tu mi conosci, razza di idiota! Sai cosa mi manda fuori di testa! Lui no! Per questo parte svantaggiato! Non perchè ti amo! - Questa risposta soddisfece tutti i contendenti che si zittirono. Iker, lieto che si fossero calmati, aggiunse: - E comunque non intendo ripetere mai più una cosa del genere! -   
A Cris non importava molto, avrebbe sempre perso con un fidanzato che stava con Iker da anni. Specie se quel fidanzato era David Beckham.   
\- Un giorno proveremo noi due, quello sarà un confronto valido! -   
\- Beh, potremmo anche provare con un terzo che non c'entra niente con noi. E poi lui potrebbe dare un giudizio credibile! - Iker scosse il capo.   
\- Non se ne parla. Piantala di dire stronzate! - Con questo mise giù prima che attaccassero a dire cavolate ulteriori.   
Cris rimase un po' a fissarlo senza parole innanzi a quanto accaduto.   
\- Però non è normale che il tuo ragazzo ti trovi mentre un altro ti fa un pompino e che ne parlate così! - Iker a quello rise di gusto.   
\- Tu non hai idea di che tipo è quello! - No, decisamente. - David è diverso da qualunque prototipo di ragazzo tu abbia in mente. Se hai un'idea di lui fidati che non è per niente vera! - Con questo disse tutto e mentre Cris diventava curioso, Iker cercò qualcosa di breve con cui chiudere.   
\- Comunque c'è un patto. Lui continua ad usare sua moglie per sfogare gli ormoni sessuali. Sai, è un tipo molto caldo. Tanto. Ed io, se ne ho bisogno, posso fare altrettanto purchè sia solo sesso. A volte lo faccio con Sergio. Sto meditando di sistemarmi con una donna anche io. - Ora era chiaro.   
Cris annuì ammirevole.   
\- Interessante... siete avanti. Non è facile instaurare un rapporto simile. Vi amate davvero? - La domanda era di pura indagine. Iker annuì.   
\- Sì, davvero. -   
\- Ebbene avete superato il problema della lontananza oceanica con questo sistema. E funzionate bene? -   
\- Beh, direi... cioè a volte lo impiccherei, non è una persona facile con cui avere un rapporto, però sì... va avanti da... beh, il primo anno ci siamo scoperti e conosciuti, direi nel 2004 inoltrato ci siamo messi insieme. Da allora fra alti e bassi stiamo insieme. - Cris sorrise perdendosi le proprie indagini per strada. Era bello sapere che c'erano coppie nate in quel suo stesso ambiente e che, nonostante le varie difficoltà tipiche sia del calcio che delle coppie, funzionavano. Era incoraggiante.   
\- Spero di avere qualcosa come il vostro, un giorno... - Disse a fior di labbra, stupito per primo.   
Iker, colpito dalle sue parole, capì che sperava in Riky. Non tanto per avere una bella storia quanto perchè ci teneva davvero. Era appena all'inizio ma lui lo capiva bene, capiva bene tutti i segnali perchè a suo tempo ci era passato anche lui.   
Gli sguardi, il desiderio di stare con lui, di toccarlo sempre, di ridere per ogni cosa. E l'insistere fino a livelli impossibili.   
-Senti. Se fai sul serio con Riky usa ogni mezzo e non lasciartelo scappare. Uno come lui va colto. Però se non fai sul serio... davvero... - Cris sorrise in un modo così strano che Iker, ripensandoci, non avrebbe mai saputo tradurlo. Però gli piacque e si sentì tranquillizzato.   
Dopo di questo, Iker se ne andò.   
Cris, naturalmente, era ancora più convinto della sua idea.   
  
  
Riky non sapeva dove sbattere la testa, evitava tantissimo Carol e stava altrettanto con Iker il quale gli dava un rifugio sicuro e un po' di pace.   
Però raggiunte le ore fatidiche dell'allenamento pomeridiano, per lui divenne una tragedia.   
Non poteva andare in campo e basta.   
Era fortunato che non c'era ancora la partita ma a giorni ci sarebbe stata, doveva dormire in albergo come sempre. Poteva anche pregare Iker di stare in camera con lui, ma era assurdo scappare. Non poteva farlo per sempre.  
Di fatto non sapeva ancora cosa fare, come affrontarla, come andare avanti.   
Restava sposato con Carol, doveva troncare con Cris. Cris lo doveva accettare.   
Quella era la teoria, nella sua testa. Ma una vocina, cioè Iker, gli diceva che Cris non avrebbe mai collaborato.   
Cris lo lasciò in pace per tutto il tempo dell'allenamento ed anche dopo negli spogliatoi non usò trucchetti per restare solo con lui. Rky aveva imparato che era meglio stare insieme a tutti gli altri, così alla fine non scappò.   
Stavano per andarsene, Riky pensava di poterla passare miracolosamente liscia, credeva che Cris avesse capito d'aver esagerato quando lo fermò.   
\- Riky, dobbiamo parlare. - Disse deciso.   
Riky sospirò non riuscendo a guardarlo in viso. Il cuore un martello pneumatico nel petto.   
\- Immagino di sì... - Potendo scegliere avrebbe rimandato in eterno ma non poteva.   
A quel punto non poteva che accettarlo e parlarne apertamente.   
\- Vieni da me. Ti aspetto. - Con questo Cris andò alla macchina e sfumò via prima di ogni risposta.   
Riky con le palpitazioni a trecento, prese il telefono e tremante scrisse un sms a Carol sperando non lo chiamasse.   
'Ceno con alcuni della squadra, scusami.'   
Carol ripose.   
'Ma qualcuno ha dei problemi? In questi giorni sei sempre via con loro...'   
Dal momento che Riky evitava l'argomento, la ragazza si trovò costretta a chiederlo così.   
Riky si sentì definitivamente un adultero e si odiò dal profondo per questo.   
'Sì, Iker sta passando un gran brutto momento, non ce la sentiamo di lasciarlo solo...'   
'Mi dispiace. Mi hai fatto preoccupare. Due notti che non torni.'   
'Lo so, te ne parlerò domani, promesso.'   
Ma domani poteva essere anche morto, visto che aveva una serata da passare con Cris.   
'Ti amo.'   
'Anche io.'   
In quel momento gli venne una stretta allo stomaco. Se fosse stato pieno avrebbe vomitato.   
Amaro, scontento e risentito di sé stesso, salì in macchina ed andò da Cris. Stette attento ad arrivare per dietro senza farsi vedere nel raggio visivo di casa sua. Vivere vicino a Cris era problematico, pensò.   
Entrò nel cancello sul retro che gli aveva lasciato aperto e parcheggiò insieme alle macchine costosissime di Cris. Aveva un garage apposta di sua proprietà poco lontano da lì, a casa ne aveva appena due, una per il giorno, una per la sera. Ebbene Cris indossava le auto come i vestiti!   
Riky scese e tremante, con il cuore in gola e lo stomaco chiusissimo suonò il campanello.   
Voleva sprofondare.   
Cris gli aprì e senza sorridere lo fece entrare.   
Era in subbuglio ma si sentì peggio nel vederlo così serio.   
Si tormentava le mani torcendosele, rimase fermo all'ingresso fissando il basso senza il coraggio di fare qualcosa.   
\- Vieni, accomodati. Hai fame? Sete? Dimmi. Cosa ti posso offrire? - Riky colpito dalla sua ospitalità ringraziò e rifiutò.   
Aveva la gola secca e lo stomaco chiuso. Non voleva buttare dentro nulla.   
Però lo seguì in salotto e si sedette sul divano in punta, pronto per scappare via. Era così nervoso che non sapeva nemmeno da cosa cominciare, non lo guardava, non osava proprio.   
Cris sospirò guardandolo, quindi si sedette sulla poltrona in modo da rilassarlo.   
Tanto aveva tutto in mano.   
\- Visto che non vuoi nulla direi di andare al dunque... - Non era abituato a parlare, di solito andava subito al sodo e poi scaricava. Non si era mai trovato in una situazione simile.   
Riky continuava col suo silenzio, così cominciò.   
\- E' la prima volta che mi capita una cosa simile. - Riky alzò di scatto gli occhi perchè ovviamente non gli credeva. Cris sorrise e specificò: - Intendo prendermi seriamente per qualcuno. Fin'ora era stato solo sesso. Non ho mai avuto alcun coinvolgimento emotivo. Non come con te. - Lo disse con molta calma e sicurezza. Riky stentava a crederci.   
\- Però sembri molto tranquillo e sicuro di te. - Cris sorrise.   
\- Certo. Perchè sono sicuro di te e di quello che provo. Non ho problemi a provarlo e ad ammetterlo. È strano, però insomma... è così e basta. Nasconderlo o ignorarlo non serve... - Voleva fargli vedere come si faceva.   
Riky non sapeva ancora cosa dire, tornò ad abbassare gli occhi imbarazzato ed in difficoltà.   
\- Ti sto dicendo che mi piaci tantissimo. Credo che mi sto per innamorare. Io sento qualcosa che non ho mai provato. È questo che sta succedendo fra noi. Da parte mia, per lo meno. E sono abituato a lavorare sulle cose che vorrei avere. - Cercava di non usare termini sbruffoni, memore del dialogo con Iker.   
A volte tendeva ad apparire arrogante e forse lo era, ma era anche ciò che stimolava reazioni di rifiuto negli altri.   
Riky lo vedeva più morbido e diplomatico del solito, però non riusciva ancora a guardarlo. Era rosso, imbarazzato e voleva sprofondare.   
\- Io non so cosa dirti, Cris... - Ammise finalmente.   
\- Cosa provi, Riky? - Chiese delicatamente per spingerlo solo ad aprirsi e basta.   
Riky ormai si stava rompendo le dita.   
\- Non lo so. - Ecco, facile così. Cris ce la stava mettendo tutta per non spaventarlo ed esagerare, ma Riky non collaborava.   
\- Lo sai ma ne hai paura. - Riky sapeva che aveva ragione ma non ci poteva fare nulla. Ne aveva paura.   
\- Sono sposato, Cris. E credo in Dio. -   
\- A Dio non importa se ti scopi un ragazzo od una ragazza! - Sbottò mandando a quel paese la diplomazia.   
Riky sussultò ma non osò guardarlo. Cris fremeva. Voleva salirgli sopra e dimostrargli a fatti cosa gli piaceva, ma si stava violentando per non farlo.   
\- Però gli importa che onori la promessa che ho fatto davanti a Lui di amarla per sempre nel bene e nel male! - Cris si morse il labbro.   
\- Però non la stai amando. Non la ami. Forse non l'hai mai amata, per quel che ne sai dell'amore! Sei gay, cazzo! Come puoi amarla? Sono i ragazzi che ti piacciono e puoi passare una vita a negarlo ma è così! - Riky si morse il labbro, era contrariato da questa cosa ma non se ne poteva andare. Era facile andarsene ma si imponeva di affrontarla e risolverla. Ma come?   
\- Non mi aspetto che tu capisca. Però che io la ami o no, che io sia gay od etero... sono sposato ormai! Non la posso lasciare, capisci? Non posso andare con un altro. Quindi non cambia nulla cosa provo, cosa voglio o... o cosa sono... - Si spense dopo essersi acceso. Ancora lo sguardo basso.   
Cris lo fissava e lo trapassava con sguardo bruciante, gli occhi brillavano fin quasi a piangere. Lo stava ferendo.   
\- Tu stai nascondendo la testa sotto la sabbia e non ti servirà perchè prima o poi cadrai e lo sai! -   
\- Ma è giusto cercare di combattere! È facile arrendersi prima di combattere! Io sono sposato che ci piaccia o no! - Cris voleva alzarsi, ma rimase piantato in poltrona ad afferrare i braccioli.   
\- Però ti piaccio. Sono io che ti piaccio. Io che desideri. E scommetto che provi anche qualcosa! - Riky inghiottì. Ora lo stava accusando senza pietà però aveva ragione. Non lo poteva ammettere comunque.   
\- Cris, non ha importanza. Sono sposato e basta. Non la tradirò. -   
\- Lo stai facendo già dentro di te, perchè mi desideri. Forse un giorno mi amerai anche... che farai allora? -   
Riky scosse il capo stringendo gli occhi come a rifiutare il tutto.   
\- Non ha importanza, lo capisci? Io devo provare a fare quello che è giusto! Devo combattere questa cosa! Devo! - Stava quasi urlando, non ne poteva più. Cris si zittì, doveva arrendersi?   
Era la persona più testarda che avesse mai incontrato.   
\- Ti prego. Ti prego, rispetta la mia scelta. Non fare più nulla... - Non osava essere specifico e lì capì cosa doveva fare.   
Siccome rimase in silenzio per un po', Riky pensò che fosse un sì forzato ma pur sempre un sì. Così si alzò e sfilò accanto a lui per andarsene. Nel passarlo, Cris gli prese la mano e lo trattenne. Riky voleva piagnucolare di lasciarlo ma trovò un po' di dignità.   
\- Cris... -   
\- Guardami. - Riky ancora aveva lo sguardo dall'altra parte. Cris lo sapeva anche se rispetto a lui non gli era davanti ma dietro. Lo stava solo trattenendo per la mano e quel contatto lo mandava fuori di testa, fremeva tutto.   
\- Cris, per favore... -   
\- Riky, guardami e dimmelo guardandomi. - Disse con fermezza. Riky rimase fermo così Cris lo tirò obbligandolo a mettersi di lato fino a poterlo guardare.   
Alzò lo sguardo sul suo viso, aveva gli occhi chiusi, tremava.   
\- Riky... - Lo chiamò ancora.   
Finalmente aprì gli occhi, lo guardava per la prima volta.   
Gli occhi pieni di lacrime, la voglia di cedere. Sapeva cosa voleva e lo sapeva ora che lo guardava. Non gli era mai successa una cosa simile.   
Aveva passato giorni e notti a scapparne, a non guardarlo, a non pensarci, a non toccarlo.   
Ma ora era lì davanti a lui e voleva piangere.   
Non era solo attrazione e desiderio ed essere gay.   
Era Cris.   
Era che gli piaceva così tanto da pensare, ogni volta che gli occhi si posavano su di lui, quanto fosse bello. E quanto volesse perdersi in lui.   
Voleva quelle cose che erano solo sue. La sua sicurezza, la sua irruenza, la sua arroganza addirittura, voleva quel fuoco. Voleva che continuasse a corteggiarlo, a toccarlo e poi a fare battute e a dirgli qualunque cosa gli passasse per la testa. Da quanto non scherzavano insieme? Voleva anche poter stare solo con lui senza averne paura.   
Voleva stare con lui.   
Voleva conoscerlo meglio. Voleva vederlo per bene.   
Voleva lui.   
E soprattutto voleva che non smettesse di toccarlo.   
Cris a quel punto si portò la sua mano sulle labbra e parlò ancora, piano.   
\- Dimmelo ora. - Gli occhi magnetici lo stavano ipnotizzando, non era mai stato così serio.   
\- Cris... non possiamo... non fare più niente, per favore... - Tremava così tanto la sua voce che sul finale si spezzò. Non voleva quello. Non voleva.   
Cris a quel punto mormorò:   
\- Cose come questa? - schiuse le labbra e gli leccò il dorso della mano, scese sulle dita con la punta della lingua fino a succhiargli il medio.   
La lingua sul dito, il calore, la saliva, il suo succhiare. E lo sguardo che lo catturava, quel desiderio così carico.   
Riky si morse il labbro respirando veloce.   
\- Cris... - Un lamento. Con l'altra mano libera si infilò nell'elastico dei pantaloni della tuta, fece per abbassarglieli ma lasciò perdere per massaggiarlo da fuori. Trovata la sua erezione la percorse con le dita schiacciando e premendo su tutta la sua lunghezza.   
Riky ormai respirava a scatti. Si stava eccitando tantissimo. Al medio sostituì l'indice continuando a succhiarlo.   
Il brasiliano voleva che mettesse la sua lingua su un'altra parte di sé, ormai non poteva resistere ancora.   
Però doveva andarsene. Doveva mettere fine a tutto quello.   
Stava per cedere all'orgasmo solo per quel massaggio attraverso i vestiti e per la sua lingua, che improvvisamente smise di toccarlo. Ritirò entrambe le mani e sfilò la bocca dalle sue dita; poi fissandolo come un diavolo, disse pacato.   
\- Se è questo che non vuoi che faccia più... allora hai solo da andartene. Altrimenti mettiti davanti a me e dimmi chiaramente una volta per tutte cosa vuoi. E sii sincero. - Riky si rese conto che poteva impazzire nell'andarsene ora.   
Non poteva portarlo a quel limite e smettere. Però era quello che gli aveva chiesto. Che non lo facesse.   
Davvero se andava via non l'avrebbe più toccato?   
Riky si mordeva il labbro, ora era eccitatissimo, gli sembrava di scoppiare, voleva solo che continuasse. Non poteva nemmeno immaginare di non avere più, mai più quelle cose. Le sue mani addosso, la sua bocca, la sua lingua.   
Era impensabile.   
In quel momento Riky si guardò e capì quale era la verità.   
Poteva vivere una vita con ipocrisia, ma avrebbe solo preso in giro tutti, sé stesso, sua moglie e Dio!   
La verità era che desiderava Cris ed era sbagliatissimo, ma non poteva andarsene.   
Le sue gambe si mossero da sole e si mise davanti a Cris. Era ancora estremamente imbarazzato, però non gli staccò più gli occhi dai suoi.   
Inghiottì e con un estremo coraggio si abbassò i pantaloni ed i boxer rivelando la propria erezione tesa ed eccitata.   
Non disse nulla.   
Si limitò a guardarlo.   
Però Cris voleva che glielo dicesse, che non se lo rimangiasse più, voleva sentirglielo dire.   
\- Cosa vuoi una volta per tutte? -   
A quel punto, semplicemente, lo disse con liberazione togliendosi di dosso il peso più grande che avesse mai avuto.   
\- Voglio te, Cris. E voglio le tue mani addosso. La tua bocca addosso. La tua lingua. Voglio che tu sia solo per me e basta. -   
Cris ora doveva stare attento a non venire subito.   
Non era mai stato più felice di una vittoria come ora.   
Si alzò con la schiena, si spostò in avanti, aprì le gambe e si infilò Riky in mezzo. Poi prendendogli i fianchi lo tenne fermo mentre, aprendo la bocca, tirava fuori la lingua e andava sulla punta della sua erezione.   
Riky chiuse gli occhi in quella visione dall'alto che aveva del viso di Cris e della sua lingua che andava sul proprio membro. Chiuse gli occhi, aprì la bocca e sospirò di piacere gettando la testa all'indietro.   
La sua lingua finalmente era su di sé, sul suo inguine. Lo leccò e ai suoi gemiti lo avvolse stringendo con le labbra facendogli sentire quanto bello fosse tutto quello, quanto impossibile da rifiutare.   
In risposta Riky gli mise le mani sulla nuca e l'aiutò a muoversi avanti ed indietro. Lo sentiva succhiare e tirare con la gola, lo sentiva come se volesse ingoiarlo ad ogni movimento.   
C'erano i rumori che faceva con la bocca nel succhiare, c'era tutto un insieme di cose e persino un odore sessuale.   
C'era ogni cosa.   
Il caldo fu insopportabile, ansimava e accompagnava la testa di Cris che lo teneva per i fianchi. Quando staccò una mano, Riky aprì gli occhi, si staccò appena dalla propria estasi per vedere cosa stava facendo. Cris si stava masturbando. Quando glielo vide nella mano, teso ed eccitato quanto il suo, i gemiti aumentarono e si inarcò tutto spingendo col bacino con uno scatto quasi violento.   
Con la stessa violenza venne nella sua bocca sospirando il suo nome.   
Cris venne poco dopo.   
Era la fine, si disse Riky accasciandosi sulle sue gambe, salendogli a cavalcioni dopo essersi coperto febbrile coi vestiti.   
Nascose il viso contro il suo collo, Cris si appoggiò con la schiena all'indietro e lo prese per la vita sorpreso di quel gesto di mancamento. Cercava un rifugio.   
Tremava eccitato e terrorizzato. L'aveva fatto, si diceva. Era successo. Ed ora non si poteva più tornare indietro.   
\- L'affronteremo insieme, non ti lascerò solo. Mai. Andrà tutto bene... - Cominciò a dirgli dolcemente accarezzandogli la nuca e la schiena. Fu come balsamo per Riky che era alla ricerca proprio di quello. Lentamente cominciò a sentirsi meglio. Davvero non era solo un desiderio erotico, per Cris.   
Davvero ci teneva. Lo sentiva da come lo carezzava. Come se fosse la cosa più importante dell'intera esistenza.   
\- Ti aiuterò io. Non sarai mai solo. Vedrai... - Riky così dovette arrendersi, consapevole che sarebbe stata la cosa più difficile della sua vita. Ma era un modo per non prendere più in giro nessuno, tanto meno Dio, il quale era stato consapevole di lui e di quel che voleva sin dall'inizio. Fingere era stato inutile comunque.   
\- Non lasciarmi mai solo. Perchè adesso avrò i sensi di colpa e starò male e... ed io avrò bisogno di te o non ce la farò. Mantieni la tua promessa e aiutami sempre. - Cris gli prese il viso fra le mani e lo guardò. Gli occhi lucidi, pieni di quell'amore, di quella voglia, di quel sentimento incontaminato e mai provato per niente e nessuno.   
Ci si sentiva amati ad uno sguardo simile. Quando uno ti amava e ti guardava in quel modo lo percepivi, lo vedevi, lo avevi dentro quell'amore. Era proprio così.   
\- Mi sto innamorando. Non ti lascerò mai. Non sarai mai solo. Ce la faremo insieme. - Dopo, le loro labbra si ritrovarono e fu come suggellare una promessa doverosa ed onesta a cui entrambi non potevano che arrendersi con dolcezza.   
Le labbra si fusero, le lingue si unirono ed un mondo intero si srotolò davanti a loro, mentre catturavano dei sentimenti e delle sensazioni completamente nuove.   
La sensazione che in qualche modo fosse giusto, per assurdo.   
Forse l'avrebbero capita solo molti anni dopo, quanto giusto era. Nonostante tutto, a modo suo, lo era.   
Lo era nella misura dell'amore provato uno per l'altro, un amore vero, puro e assoluto. Per questo giusto quanto qualunque altra cosa.   
Quello fu l'inizio.   
  



End file.
